Secrets of the Emperor
by Galvatream
Summary: Shortly after Hiccup vanished, the Dragon Warriors arose, lead by the mysterious Dragon Emperor. Their plans are total conquest, and an unlikely selection of heroes may be all that stands in their way. But there's more to the Dragon Emperor, and who he truly is, may just rock the foundations of the entire world. ON HOLD
1. The Dragon Emperor

_**The Dragon Emperor**_

* * *

"When the night sky falls, you can catch a glimpse of a figure riding upon the back of an elusive beast. A legend of myth, told to spread fear, to give Vikings hope that the war could come to a close, that he is the one who controls the Dragons. But even the Dragons beware this being, to them, he is The Dragon Warrior, to Vikings, he is The Dragon Emperor, but to his closet friends, he is Rasum Dragonborn, Emperor of the Archipelago.

The ocean air blew through the village, the warmth it brought held a small chill to it, the scent of fish rose above the docks, the cranes lifting buckets of fish from the small fishing boats moved with the aid of others. The peaceful atmosphere was but temporary.

The docks were crowded with many Vikings of all shapes and sizes, some were large bulky, natural born warriors while others were lean and athletic. Large longboats with dragon heads carved at the front, a row shields that rested either side with a single mast centred within the wooden frame.

Above the docks, resting upon the cliffside, was the village of Berk, its people moved about, dragging carts about while others moved, discussing the daily life without a certain someone. But above all that, standing before the great hall, was Stoick the Vast, the large bulky Viking Chief stood proud as he watched over the people.

In recent years, Stoick had become a tougher leader. He had lost his family to the Dragons, first his wife, Valka, then his sister, Elina, and finally, his son, Hiccup. Each of them had been lost to three different Dragons, the Stormcutter, the Night Fury and Shadowflame Terror, three dragons that haven't been since.

The large man turned silently, and with a quiet sigh, made his way towards his hut. The hut rested upon the hill, overlooking the village. It was the largest hut, but considering that this was the chief's hut, it made sense.

Opening the door to the hut, he closed his eyes, the smell of food drew his attention. The woman in charge of the cooking, was none of then Astrid Hofferson. The young lass had since become a member of the Haddock Household since the loss of Hiccup. Her skills in the house had only since then improved.

Astrid allowed herself the quick chance to glance up from her work, a small nod towards the great man quickly turned to her looking back to her work, the fish currently rested upon the chopping board, doing nothing but stare at her like it was nothing.

The few seconds of silence since Stoick entered the house become unbearable for Astrid. "How was your day chief?" She asked, placing the fish into the boiling pot before her.

Stoick placed his helmet down upon the table, only to notice the glare he received from Astrid to quickly remove it once more. "Fine, fine." He began, looking towards the person who was, by all extents and purposes, his daughter in-law. "You don't have to call me chief lass." He said.

Astrid sighed as she put the lid on. "I know, but old habits don't die so easily." She answered, heading towards the door. "Feel free to help yourself in an hour. I don't know when I'll be back." She added, heading out the door.

* * *

The cool air that blew through the afternoon air soothed Astrid's conflicted mind, the constant thoughts that passed through her head caused her doubt about her place. It didn't help that Snoutlout still persisted in trying to get her hand in marriage despite the fact that by all purposes, they were now cousins.

She gently made her way up the hill to her lookout, the last place she had seen Hiccup before he vanished without a trace. The air was colder there then it was down in the village, but she wasn't bothered by it. She allowed herself to relax, to sort through her mind in the hopes of figuring out what had gone wrong so fast.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there for, or how long she had been shifting through her thoughts, but she only recently became aware of the figure behind her, her mother, Dagmar Hofferson. "I thought I'd find you up here." She said calmly, coming to stop behind her.

Astrid glanced up at her mother. "Mother?" She asked, slightly confused as to why her mother had come to find her. "What are you doing up here?" She asked.

Dagmar chuckled lightly at her daughter's confusion. "I came to speak with you." She began, placing a hand upon her daughter's shoulder. "About what you're going to do about Snoutlout and his antics." She finished.

Astrid sighed as she thought long and hard, she didn't know what she was going to do about Snoutlout's pathetic attempts to get through to her. The longer she thought, the harder it become to figure out what was going on. "I don't know mother." She confessed after several minutes of silence had passed.

Dagmar glanced down at her daughter, knowing the conflict of having to be the heir and having to deal with Snoutlout's antics as well as having to balance out the twins only served to worsen the conditions of the situation. But she did know that Fishlegs had been a big help in Astrid's duties. "I understand your conflict Astrid." She said.

Astrid nodded in understanding. "I know mother, I just, ever since Hiccup left, things have become chaotic, the raids grow worse with every coming week. I just wish he were here." She said.

Dagmar smiled lightly. "I know dear, he will return to us, you know that. But when he does, he will have changed, and it will be best that you prepare for that, because sometimes the truth will hurt you as much as it does anyone else."

Astrid smiled as she hugged her mother. "Thank you, mother." She said, racing away down the path back to her home.

Dagmar simply remained silent, her eyes glancing up towards a Stormcutter hovering in the sky with a figure upon his back. "Consider our favour done." She said, watching the dragon fly off into the distance.

* * *

The island was full to the brim with dragons of different shapes and sizes. At the centre, built into a massive volcano was a fortress, along the walls, lines of archers stood, each of them clad in red and black armour with highlights of orange here and there. The symbol of the Night Fury rested upon their shoulders.

Within the halls of the fortress, a man dressed in amour moved. He entered a large chamber, a throne with burned around it, a dozen Night Fury's rested, some of them lifted their gaze to face him, one of them missing a tailfin.

Upon the large throne, elevated from the ground by a series of steps, was a man clad in black. In his hands was a staff like spear, those who lived in Japan called them a naginata, a pole weapon with a long blade at the top. His emerald green eyes opened, brown hair shifted as he lifted his head, his helmet and armour bore a resemblance to the samurai armour. However, unlike the rest of those, he wore a mask to hide his identity.

The man bowed quickly before the samurai warrior. "My Emperor." He greeted.

The Emperor leaned forward. "Why do you disturb my thoughts?" He questioned, his voice rough but strong, a familiar essence echoed about it.

The man lifted himself up. "I bring news of betrayal and destruction from a tribe of warmongers." He said.

The Emperor frowned. "Who?" He demanded.

The man smirked. "A tribe who live on the island of Outcasts my Emperor. They plot, even now, to usurp your throne and take you dragons for themselves." He said.

The Emperor was quick to rise from his throne, marching towards the edge of the steps as he glanced down. "Send my Dragon Riders, punish them for their ideals." He commanded.

The man chuckled. "Why not destroy them my Emperor, show the Archipelago your true might, show them that you are not to be trifled with." He said.

The Emperor seemed to consider this information for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes. "Wipe out the Outcasts, deploy scouts to the islands, and find me the White Nest and the one who hides outside." He commanded, sitting back done upon his throne.

The man bowed. "As you command my Emperor." He said sinisterly, marching away.

* * *

The man turned corners before coming to a stop before a female, a Razorwhip stood behind her. The man chuckled. "General Heather, the Emperor has commanded the eradication of the Outcasts." He said.

Heather smirked. "If the Emperor commands it, it shall be done, brother." She said darkly, turning to face her dragon. A dark grin forming upon her lips.

* * *

**I had been debating on how to start this story until I got the best idea. And it all happened thanks to Ninjago. I won't say why due to spoiling it for those who may watch Ninjago and haven't seen a majority of the Ice Chapter. But who is The Dragon Emperor? Why does he rule over all? And how did he come to power?**

**Review and leave feedback and ideas. All are welcome.**

**Be sure to check out my Stigende Arrestorde rewrite, it's going to be much better then the original, I promise.**

**And a little wisdom to all; ****Those who work alone, are doomed to fail. Those who work together, are destined to succeed.**


	2. Old Family, New Enemies

_**Old Family, New Enemies**_

* * *

Valka flew over her home, the White Nest, created by the Bewilderbeast Boreal. She'd been at war with the Dragon Emperor for several years now, unsure of how to approach her current situation; the matter of liberating Hiccup from Dagur's grasp.

She made her way over the lush plant life that inhabited the White Nest. Entering a separate cave, she glanced over the place that had severed as her home for the last twenty years. A silent tear escaped its prison at the thought of the vile torture that Hiccup may well be experiencing, emotions clouded her mind fast, rolling in like a ferocious storm without restraint, she felt the tears come openly.

She pondered her own thoughts. Could she have been a better mother and returned to Berk, to help raise her only child, her miracle baby? Or should she have taken Hiccup with her, given him to a tribal chief that would've treasured him as his own and not treated him as an outcast? Or raised him among dragons?

She couldn't isolate which option would have had the best outcome. She slid down the icy wall, hugging her knees in the process as her thoughts became harder to sort. She should've known that things would go this haywire, but even she had no idea how bad it had been until Dagur arrived to acquire Hiccup for his mysterious master.

She felt the nudging of Cloudjumper. She allowed herself to glance up and meet her loyal companions worried gaze. "Oh Cloudjumper, what have I done wrong?" She asked herself.

Cloudjumper dragon tilted his head to the side slightly, as if to say she did nothing wrong, but she couldn't be sure. "I could've been a better mother; I could've done something to prevent Hiccup's capture. But I was foolish and stubborn, worrying about the dragons over my own blood." She began to mutter, resting her head into her arms.

Cloudjumper nudged her ever so slightly, trying to get his riders attention. "I know Cloudjumper." Valka began, refusing to lift her head. "I know, I haven't been the best mother to Hiccup." She muttered. Cloudjumper groaned and nudged her again, this time he was successful in drawing his rider's attention towards a small group of figures.

A majority were unlike anything Valka had ever seen before, however, she did recognise Atali, leader of the Wingmaidens. "Atali?" She asked with confusion, watching as the others turned to face her.

"Valka." Atali began, moving to stand before her friend. "We need your aid." She finished.

Valka blinked, what on Midgard do they need her help for now. "What do you mean, do you have a Dragon Trapper issue?" She questioned.

One of the others stepped forward, a female clad in black armour with yellow lining. "No issues with Dragon Trappers. Rather, our islands were attacked and wiped out by the Dragon Emperor's pet, Hellstriker." She answered.

Valka nodded in understanding, horrified at what she had just heard. "I see. And who may you be?" She wondered.

The female bowed. "We have heard a great many things about you Valka Haddock, guardian of the White Nest. But to answer your question, I am Mala, Queen of the Defenders of the Wing." Mala introduced.

Valka nodded. "I see Mala. This Dragon Emperor, did you happen to see him or any others around him?" She inquired.

Atali nodded in response. "Yes, his Commander was next to him both times. Dagur of the Berserker Tribe." She responded.

Valka narrowed her eyes, her fists clenched in anger as she heard that name. "They have my son and his dragon prisoner." She said with hatred.

Mala and Atali exchanged a quick glance with one another, both having noticed the hatred. "What are you going to do about it?" The former asked with interest.

Valka sighed. "The only thing I can do." She began, a small smile forming upon her lips. "I'm getting the aid of the Hooligan Tribe."

Atali blinked in confusion. "But from what you've told me, they kill and hate dragons."

Valka nodded. "True, but I know that a father's love for his son will be far greater than a 300-year-old hatred for dragons."

* * *

The skies over Outcast island darkened by the second as Alvin marched about, Savage following closely behind. "Ravens were seen not too far from here sir. I fear that something bad will happen." He said with worry.

Alvin laughed at his second in commands fear. "Don't be so foolish Savage, those birds mean nothing." As soon as he finished, birds that had been resting peacefully around them took flight in seconds, all flying in the opposite direction of a faint sound of flapping. "What the?" Alvin questioned in confusion. The cry came fast.

"DRAGONS!"

Alvin turned fast; his eyes narrowed in anger. "Take them down!" He commanded.

Savage pulled out a spyglass, he took the chance to look at what Dragons they were facing, as he always did during a raid. Only this time, he found something far more shocking. "Sir, they've got riders."

Alvin widened his eyes with shock. "What in the name of Odin are those traitors doing on them devils?" He yelled, grabbing his mace as he stood ready for battle.

Above them, the Dragons swarmed the sky, Heather sat upon her Dragon, looking down upon the island below. Glancing back, she allowed a sly smirk, their Dragons were vast in terms of species, her Razorwhip, about ten Gronckles, at least five Nadders, two Monstrous Nightmares and a Bone Napper were all that she would require to wipe out the Outcasts.

Time seemed to slow before her lips realised the order that the Outcasts dreaded. "Attack!"

The Dragons flew in fast, swarming the Outcasts with superior firepower and advanced manoeuvres, making them hard targets for the Outcasts to hit with their catapults and arrows.

* * *

The battle seemed to draw on forever, the constant onslaught of fire and spikes had started to take a toll upon the Outcasts. Many, Alvin included, had already headed to the ships. Heather watched as a single ship took sail, about a dozen men were aboard. She lifted her hand, the Dragons stopping their assault at her command.

Her eyes remained locked upon the ship sailing out. A small smirk formed upon her lips once more. Without an island to call home, the Outcasts have lost the war. Turning back to the smouldering island below her, she spoke. "We return to the Emperor."

Berk was silent as a group of Dragons landed upon the island. Stoick was quick to emerge from his hut, Astrid by his side. The two marched forwards, both noticing the grim looks upon those who had ridden the Dragons.

He narrowed his eyes, he reached for his hammer. "That won't be needed Stoick." Valka said, Stoick froze, his eyes wide as he recognised the voice.

"Val?" He asked, his hammer falling to the floor with a clang.

Valka removed her mask. "Stoick… we… I need your help." She said beggingly.

Stoick closed the gap between them before the two kissed. After a few seconds, he pulled back spoke. "What do you need?"

Valka closed her eyes as she felt a sharp pain in her heart. "Hiccup… He's…" She felt tears form in her eyes again.

Stoick and Astrid glanced at one another. "What's happened to him?" Astrid demanded, walking forward, worry evident in her gaze.

Valka turned to face Astrid, unaware that the two were now in-laws. "Dagur took him on the orders of the Dragon Emperor."

"The same man who reduced our islands to ash." Atali said, walking forward.

Stoick glanced at the two before a shout from the docks drew his attention. "Outcast ship inbound sailing white flag." The day had certainly gotten interesting fast. He wanted to know what Alvin had planned.

"I need to deal with this." Stoick said, heading towards the docks with anger.

The sight that greeted Stoick was one he certainly didn't expect to see for years to come. Outcasts comforting each other and supporting the injured. Alvin himself had burn marks and scratches. "Stoick, we need you help." He begged.

Stoick blinked, he was shocked at their current state. "What happened?" He asked.

"Dragon Riders old friend, they attacked and the Outcasts to a dozen members." Alvin answered as he limped forward.

Valka soon emerged with her dragon not far behind her. "Could it be that the Dragon Emperor is expanding his reach further into the Archipelago?" Mala asked with concern.

Alvin blinked. "Dragon Emperor?" He asked with confusion. "Who's a Dragon Emperor?" He was as lost as Stoick was, having never heard of the Dragon Emperor before.

Stoick was concerned by this news. "Please, explain what you know of this Dragon Emperor." He asked, turning to face Mala.

Mala sighed. "We know very little about him, but he is a ruthless and cruel ruler with little mercy. He rose to power two years ago. A few months ago, he attacked our islands with Hellstriker, a Dragon that we have never seen before. Leaving us as the only survivors. But he commands Dragons and Vikings, among them are the Berserkers." She explained.

Stoick sighed, he didn't like this at all. "This is a matter that will have to be dealt with quickly, we know what harm he can bring upon us thanks to you three. But he made the this personal with Berk when he had my son captured." He said.

Astrid watched from the side, curious as to who this Dragon Emperor was, and if he was the one who raided the tribes.

* * *

Deep within his fortress, the Dragon Emperor narrowed his eyes into a furious gaze as he read the message over and over. A deep growl escaped his throat, causing the dozen Night Fury's below him to growl with anger in response. "Punishment shall be served for failure." He said, the light edged into his helmet, illuminating his face, revealing a large scare that cut down over his right eye.

* * *

**Plot twists will happen, and punishment served to those who fail their missions, review, leave feedback and ideas, favourite and follow. The more support I get, the more time I want to put into this and my other fan fics. And if you feel like it, check out my current works, my HTTYD works; Stigende Arrestorde(Rewrite) or my Ninjago works; The Abyssal Darkness, War of the Seas and The Elemental Resistance.**

**And more wisdom; Those who work little, fail, those who work hard, succeed.**


	3. Hellstriker

_**Hellstriker**_

* * *

Drago eye his forces closely, his eyes locked upon the many dragons that he had enslaved. He was not pleased that this Dragon Emperor had arose, it had cost him greatly. His efforts in wanting to take over the world were halted due to the Dragon Emperor's threat. "Why are we taking so long?" He demanded, looking towards his forces.

"The Bewilderbeast is refusing to move sir."

Drago wouldn't stand for this; he would not have his dragon stand in refusal. "Then I shall remind it of who it serves." He said, marching forward.

The Bewilderbeast widen his eyes at the sight of Drago, he attempted to hide from him, only to find that he couldn't. He wasn't happy. "Move!" Drago yelled, the Bewilderbeast closed his eyes and obeyed, fear of what Dragon could do washed out the fact that he had the superior size.

* * *

Berk was silent as Astrid sat alone with Valka. Her eyes looking over the woman who was her mother in-law. "So, you were married to Hiccup after he left." Valka said.

Astrid nodded in response. "Yeah, until he returns, I've been training to become chieftess." She said.

Valka saw the look of regret in her eyes, the look of not getting to know Hiccup better before he vanished. "I can see that you wish you knew him better before he left." She said, placing a hand upon Astrid's shoulder.

Astrid glanced up, a small smile forming upon her lips. "Yeah, I guess I do wish I did. Tell me what he was like."

Valka smiled.

* * *

_The air was cold as Hiccup landed with Toothless, his eyes scanned the area that they had found. "It's beautiful bud." He said in awe. The dragon nodded in agreement. The valley was a grand sight to behold. A few wild dragons slumbered by themselves, enjoying the sun the warmed their skin in the cold breeze._

_Hiccup was quick to set up a fire. He motioned for Toothless to lit it up, to which the dragon did as told. He enjoyed the feeling of belonging, he belonged free, free from the neglect and bullying of his old life. This was his life now, a Dragon Rider, one who spent his time protecting dragons instead of killing them like so many others._

_A figure in the bushes moved, Toothless heard it first, the sound of breathing could be heard, Hiccup drew out the naginata he had obtained when he visited Japan. He listened for the figure and soon, he saw her, one who had vanished for most his life. "Mother." He said in shock._

_Valka moved in silence, moving over to her son, a few tears in her eyes. "Hiccup, my miracle baby." She said with sadness. "Why did I ever leave you?" She wondered._

_Hiccup was filled with joy, the two embraced one another. "Mother." He said between sobs of joy._

_Valka could only cry in joy at seeing her son again. Cloudjumper soon landed, moving forward as he investigate Hiccup._

_Hiccup cried out in shock. "A Stormcutter?" He asked, looking up towards his mother._

_Valka nodded. "Cloudjumper took me away, he sensed that I didn't belong, so he took me to the White Nest protected by the great Bewilderbeast Boreal." She said._

_Hiccup nodded. "Can I come with you mother?"_

_Valka chuckled. "Of course, my miracle child, let us go and see Boreal together."_

* * *

Astrid wiped a few tears away from her eyes. "He felt free out there, unburden by the hatred we had given him." She said sadly.

Valka nodded as she brought Astrid into a tight hug. "He was so happy to have found me. But that didn't last, because Dagur came to take on the orders of another."

* * *

_The air around the valley grew dark as Hiccup noticed Dagur emerge with a few dozen warriors. "What do you want Dagur?" Hiccup asked, standing ready to fight._

_Dagur chuckled as he drew his sword. "I've been ordered to capture you, your ways with the dragons is unique, and he wants you to aid him in training Night Fury's"_

_Hiccup shook his head. "Not going to happen I'm afraid." He said, watching as Toothless landed beside him._

_Dagur chuckled and charged forward, swinging wildly at Hiccup. The two danced around, each blocking one another until Dagur swung, getting a lucky hit in on Hiccup, knocking him to the ground. He chuckled. "You're good Hiccup, but I've always been the better fighter." He said, bringing his foot down as his men locked Toothless down._

* * *

Astrid closed her eyes tightly. "He took him on the orders of the Dragon Emperor, and I can only dread to think what torture Hiccup went through until he broke." Valka said. The two remained silent for several minutes, neither wanting to believe that Hiccup might well be dead by now.

* * *

Across the seas, within the fortress, the Dragon Emperor opened his eyes as Heather entered with her riders. "My Emperor, we return with news of victory." She said.

Dagur clapped as he walked past them. "Victory you say sister." He said.

The Dragon Emperor quickly arose from his sit, marching down the steps till he stood before the group. "You bring news of victory, yet I taste failure." He said darkly, watching as Heather's men backed away.

Heather looked at her Emperor. "The Outcasts were wiped out. Victory is yours." She said with fear.

The Emperor narrowed his eyes and slammed his staff into the ground. "SILENCE!" He commanded. "You let a ship of Outcasts escape. This failure will not go unpunished." He said, lifting her by the throat.

Heather struggled to breath under the strong grip of her Emperor. She found it hard to form the words. "They would spread the word of your power my Emperor, showing that you shouldn't be crossed." She choked.

He released his grip upon her throat, letting her fall to the ground. "You will atone for you failure. Now leave me."

Heather nodded and ran out with her men, leaving the Emperor alone with Dagur. He was quick to head back up to his throne, halting as Dagur began to speak. "You are surrounded by enemies my Emperor." He said.

The Emperor process the information. "The one outside grows closer with every passing second, but the Tribe convene on Berk, planning your downfall." Dagur finished.

The Emperor froze, "Berk." He said like it was familiar to him.

"What are you going to do my Emperor?" Dagur asked.

The Emperor narrowed his eyes before lifting his sceptre into the air. "I shall unleash Hellstriker, He shall punish the Tribes for their resistance."

Dagur grinned. "And what of the one outside?"

The Emperor chuckled darkly as he brought his sceptre down to the ground with a loud clang. "He shall meet another." He said.

* * *

Within a cell, a man heard the sound of banging, he got up and glanced out the window, fear spread across his face.

* * *

Upon a tower, the Emperor stood, slamming his sceptre into the ground repeatedly. Dagur stood to the side, his hands grasped together with joy. The sound of large wings in the distance drew the attention of all. A mighty roar could be heard as a dark shape flew above. The black scales were matched by a terrifying red eye. The size of the dragon was large. A Titan Wing Night Fury raced over the island, headed in the direction of Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile, swimming out fast alongside another two, a Bewilderbeast moved. Heading in the direction of Drago.

* * *

**Darkness shall reign on Berk tonight, and Drago shall fall to his own ambitions.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas, favourite and follow and check out my other works.**


	4. Shocking Discovery

_**Shocking Discovery**_

* * *

The fleet of Dragon Trappers sailed swiftly through the burning sun. Drago stood upon his flagship, unaware of the danger that lurked ahead of him. A roar, one that he was familiar with drew his attention towards the moving waves before his fleet. "Another Alpha." He said with a smile.

The waves parted as the head of a Bewilderbeast emerged from the waves, his eyes narrowed as it saw Drago. Behind it, two more Bewilderbeasts burst free. Both of them were slightly smaller than the first, but they all had armour with the symbol of the Night Fury upon them.

Drago's stance faltered at the sight of the three great dragons. His gaze widened with fear, this was a battle he couldn't win, three Bewilderbeasts against his single one, even with the army of Drago Trappers, this was a loosing battle. But Drago was determined, he had waited too long, and even if there was a slight chance that he could win and enslave these three dragons for his own conquest. Then the fight would be worth it.

Drago waved his staff in the air, screaming out for his Alpha to rise. The grey dragon emerged from the waves, his eyes falling upon the three standing before him. He widened his gaze and then turned to face Drago, three of his own brethren were standing before him, he would not fight, not now, not ever, not in a loosing fight. So, in rebellion to his master, he bowed towards the central Bewilderbeast, submitting to his will.

Drago was enraged, he turned to face his armies, all them were backing away slightly in fear. "Don't stand there, fight!" He yelled out.

Three of the Bewilderbeasts turned to face the central one. The central one, a large white beast called Extinction roared, drawing in every dragon close to them. Then, with a deep breath, he unleashed a large row of icy spikes that impaled a large section of Drago's armada.

Drago watched on in fear as the rest of the dragons quickly unleashed their breaths, reducing his fleet to nothing but ruin. With his dying breath, Drago scream at what was once his Bewilderbeast, only to find that it was done with him. A blast of icy spikes greeted him as the light faded to darkness.

* * *

The trees were silent as Valka walked alongside Atali and Mala. The darkness fell like nothing, covering the land quickly. "Are you sure this is a good idea Valka?" Atali asked, unsure of Valka's plan to defeat the Dragon Emperor and free her son from his grasp.

Valka glanced up. "I'm positive that this'll work. Stoick, the other Tribes, and Boreal's nest will give us the need forces to fight back against the Dragon Emperor." She replied as a dark shadow swept over them. The three were quick to glance up as they heard a mighty roar. Their eyes widened as they saw the silhouette of Titan Wing dragon. Mala and Atali were quick to recognise the roar.

"Hellstriker." Mala and Atali said at once. The group of three broke into a run for the village.

* * *

Berk wasn't prepared for Hellstriker, the first they knew about the dragon was the roar, then the destruction of huts. Stoick ran forward, his eyes sweeping the skies for the dragon. "Shoot that dragon out of the sky." He yelled.

Astrid looked up, her eyes seeing the silhouette of the dragon. "Odin help us." She said, noticing the size of the dragon. The sound of whirring soon put the fear into everyone.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

The blast was powerful, an entire catapult tower went up in flames, leaving a pile of wood and stone in its place. Stoick widened his eyes. The last Nighty Fury they had to deal with took two shots to destroy a tower, but this one, it took one. "Get me some archers and shoot that Night Fury down." He yelled.

He soon turned to see Astrid running to his side. "Sir, that dragon is larger than anything I've ever seen." She said.

"You need to get everyone to safety Chief Stoick." Mala cried, running with Valka and Atali.

Stoick turned to see the fearful looks upon their faces. "We will cower before no dragon." He said.

Atali shook her head. "That is no ordinary dragon. Your ways will not work with it." She said.

Stoick shook his head. "We can deal with it as we do every other dragon." He said, another blast hitting another catapult tower.

Mala closed her eyes, memories of the very dragon coming to mind. The dragon raining hell down upon her people swarmed her mind. Huts going up in flames, birds scattering from the area, the yaks screamed in terror, children running, looking for shelter, mothers and fathers cowering before the dragon. "This dragon, it is the Dragon Emperor's pet." She said.

Stoick turned to face Mala. "Then he is here." He said strongly, turning to face the skies.

Valka looked out, watching as huts went up in flames from the onslaught of fire. "Stoick, this dragon wiped out two Tribes alone, both of whom are able to defend themselves against dragons, but this, this dragon isn't anything like you've seen." She said.

Stoick didn't budge, instead, he kept his eyes locked upon the night sky. "A Night Fury is nothing new to us." He said.

Valka didn't break her gaze. "And it isn't to me either. But this type of Night Fury is new." She said.

Stoick turned suddenly. "What do you mean type?"

"It's a Titan Wing sir, one of the largest dragons of every race of dragon." Astrid said, putting the pieces together.

"Its name is Hellstriker." Mala said, opening her eyes. "You need to pull back, this dragon will not stop till all are gone." She begged.

Stoick watched silently, turning his gaze to see children screaming in terror, small children crying over the lifeless bodies of their mothers and fathers. Stoick soon looked towards the burning homes, the warriors that cowered before the dragon, he noticed huts had been reduced to dust, the smell of burning flesh, the cries of mothers and fathers over the loss of their children. In all that time, a million emotions slammed right into him, he felt the pain, like an arrow had just been shot through chest.

"Call the men to retreat to the great hall. Barricade the doors, those who are willing to stay and fight may do so." Stoick commanded.

Astrid nodded as she gave out the cry for retreat. The teen glanced back and bolted for it, may others running afterwards. The blasts continued to rain down behind them.

Above in the skies, Hellstriker showed no mercy, he unleashed blast after blast, reducing longboats to floating wreckage, huts to their foundations, towers to piles of stone and wood. People to nothing but charred flesh. He dived in, firing down upon those in his path until he saw a female. Astrid, he remembered Toothless telling him about a female that his rider loved named Astrid, one who matched this very description.

With a goal, Hellstriker dived down, having punished the people of Berk enough, he reached out with his claws, grasping Astrid within them.

Astrid screamed in fear as she felt Hellstriker grasp her. She could see the ground becoming a dot within her vision, she could hear the cries of her parents, of her in-laws. She never once dreamed that this was how she would go out.

* * *

Astrid opened her eyes as she saw an island come into view, the longboats that filled the waters around the docks, the large walls and defences of the fortress, the banners with the symbol of the Night Fury decorating them. The rows and rows of archers and soldiers. She felt herself hit the ground, she glanced up to see Hellstriker land and back away as a voice drew her attention.

"Well, well well. The Emperor is going to be surprise." Dagur said, motioning to two warriors to grasp her.

Astrid felt herself get dragged along the ground. The doors opened one by one as she was moved towards a larger chamber until two large doors were opened to reveal a throne room. She widened her eyes at the sight of a dozen Night Fury's resting around the edge. A female that she could tell was Dagur's brother stood by the side of a series of steps. And sitting upon the throne, was the Dragon Emperor himself.

The Dragon Emperor opened his eyes, moving forward from his throne as he made his way down the steps. Dagur stood proudly. "My Emperor, I bring you a gift." He said.

Astrid blinked, glancing towards the Night Fury missing a tailfin, then towards the Emperor himself, the eyes, the hair, the body, it all hit her hard as she realised who he was, she spoke a name, a name that shocked her greatly.

"Hiccup."

* * *

**A big reveal for Astrid, and for the world. Why is Hiccup acting this way? Why did he order the destruction of these Tribes? Why is he using dragons to rule through fear? The answer will be revealed next chapter.**

**Check out my other works, review, leave feedback and ideas, favorite and follow.**


	5. All or Nothing Part 1

**Reviews:**

**CB73: Is Drago really dead? Oh, you have no idea what's coming ahead for poor Hiccup.**

**TheDemon1911: An idea, but sadly not true as you will find out shortly.**

**Guest: Thanks, this is one my favourite stories to write.**

* * *

**_All or Nothing Part 1_**

* * *

The throne room was silent. The Dragon Emperor, or rather, Hiccup stood above Astrid, his eyes analysed her face, absorbing the features as best he could. The silence lasted what felt like an eternity before he spoke. "What did you call me?" He asked, intrigued by her already.

Astrid blinked, her eyes going wide as she slowly started to recognise why he did not recognise his own name, perhaps he didn't wish to be known by Hiccup anymore. Or perhaps it has been so long since anyone called him Hiccup that he longed to hear someone say it again. "Hiccup."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, anger flared within them. Who was she to insult him, that was his train of thoughts, who was she to even dare call him something other then his name, to show such disrespect before the Dragon Emperor? "I am Rasum Dragonborn, the Dragon Emperor. There is no Hiccup." He spat out with venom.

Astrid's gaze quickly fell upon Dagur, she widened her eyes, realising that he had done something to Hiccup, caused him to forget his own name. She allowed her gaze to return and focus back upon Hiccup. "Your mother, she said that you freed dragons, helped them, not enslave them. You attacked your own home, your father longs for your return, to see you again." She tried, hoping with all her heart that Hiccup would stop this façade.

It seemed like a millennium before Hiccup showed any signs of have heard what Astrid said. His thoughts were going wild, processing everything that was just said, a thick, dark growl escaped his throat, causing his Night Fury's to growl back in response, almost like they were in communication with one another.

Hiccup allowed his gaze to harden, the fury within his eyes was masked by the curiosity he held about her. "Who are you?" He asked after a minute of silence, his eyes glued to her blue orbs.

Astrid blinked, her thoughts went haywire, she widened her eyes, a realisation hitting her. He doesn't remember who he is. With that new thought, came the means to end this. She would get him to remember. "It's me, Astrid, your childhood friend." She said, almost begging for him to remember.

Hiccup shook his head before he started to head up the steps towards his throne. He paused, almost as if he was deep in thought. "Astrid." He said, wondering where he had heard that name before. "That name is unfamiliar to me." He finished, turning around to face Astrid.

Astrid felt her heart break in two, the words that Hiccup said sent a pain through her chest, a pain that caused her to through away all rational and logical thoughts as she retreated to the primordial thoughts that help govern the basic movements of all life.

She kicked down the two warriors, racing forward as she ducked under Dagur and leapt into the air, rolling her fist, she prepared to strike, only to find the butt of Hiccup's naginata slamming into her chest. The air was knocked out of her as she hit the ground hard, she caught a glimpse of Hiccup's face, of the scar that now rested upon the right side of it.

Dagur soon stepped forward, his gaze falling upon Hiccup. "My Emperor, she seeks to deceive you. To implant false lies so that she might gain the loyalty of your forces for Stoick the Vast" He said, motioning toward Astrid. "You must end her life now." He advised, knowing that Hiccup rarely ever ignored his advice.

Hiccup almost seemed to agree with his right hand, only for a faint image of him playing with Astrid on Berk when they younger to flash before his eyes. He frowned and spoke. "Lock her in the cells with the other." He commanded.

Dagur was shocked, it was his unlucky day as Hiccup ignored his advice. "But my Emperor." He went to oppose only for Hiccup to slam his naginata into the ground with a deadly fire burning in his eyes.

"Lock. Her. Away." Hiccup began, turning around and heading back up the steps to his throne. "Or you shall face Hellstriker's wrath." He threatened.

Dagur bowed in respect, knowing that it was best not to argue with one who could control many dragons.

* * *

Astrid felt the ground come roughly upon her skin. She glanced back towards the cell door, her eyes falling upon Dagur. The man chuckled a dark laugh. "Those who get in my, will suffer." He said, leaving as fast as he had appeared.

Astrid sighed as she glanced around her cell. Unsure of how to proceed now. She was in the clutches of an amnesiac Hiccup who believed he was a person called Rasum Dragonborn. She glanced up at the bars, words came from her lips. "What happened to you Hiccup?" She wondered.

A male voice soon answered her, a question of interest in the pursuit of knowledge. "You know the Dragon Emperor?" He asked, shifting his pose so that the light revealed his form. He wore armour similar in fashion to Mala, though he wore less of it then the queen. He was bald, but he held respect for those around him.

Astrid found herself wondering who this man was, a question came to mind first. "Who are you?" She asked, taking in the man's appearance.

The man stood tall as he replied. "I am Throk, Queen Mala's second in command and General of the Defenders of the Wing Guard." He answered with a bow.

Astrid widened her eyes, bowing before her, was a survivor of the destruction of the Defenders of the Wing and Wing Maidens, one who the others most likely believed to be dead. "You survived the destruction of your home as well." She said.

Throk nodded sadly, the thoughts of his dead queen and many others flashed before his eyes. "Indeed, I did. But no one else did."

Astrid's lips formed a knowing smile. One that made Throk slightly nervous. "But Queen Mala still lives. She currently resides on Berk with others who seek to take down the Dragon Emperor." Astrid replied, hoping that Throk would be able to aide her in getting Hiccup to remember who he once was.

Throk nodded in understanding, he was in shock that he wasn't the only survivor. "I see, but do you know the Emperor?" He asked again, hoping that she would provide an answer.

Astrid nodded and began to explain what she knew with sadness. "He isn't who he once was." She began, looking at Throk as he nodded, gesturing for her to go on. "He was once a caring and loving Viking from Berk, the heir to the Hooligan Tribe and the one who tamed the mighty Night Fury. He freed Dragons from Drago and many others until Dagur did something to him. He doesn't remember who he once was." She finished sadly. Throk nodded as the sound of clicking and the unlocking of their cell door alerted them to the presence of another.

Heather pushed opened the door, her eyes sweeping over the two before resting upon Astrid, she was curious as to what Astrid had to say. "Is it true?" She began. Hopping with all her heart that Astrid was right. "That the Dragon Emperor was indeed a good person once before?"

Astrid lifted and eyebrow in suspicion, curious as to why Heather was so intrigued by the fact that Hiccup was once a good man. "What is it to you?" She asked, not caring for the hatred that seethed within her voice.

Heather sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to get their aid in reclaiming her throne. "Before he came to power with my brother. I was the Queen of Dragons, a benevolent ruler who wished for dragons and Vikings to live in peace, my people were corrupted by Dagur with a dragon unlike anything I had ever seen before."

She glanced at the two, hoping that they were still listening to her story. "I was overthrown by him within my very throne room, the very room that he now resides in. I was close to preparing to end the Red Death when he attacked. But, if there is even a slight chance that you can get through to him, and bring back the man he once was, I would stand with you to the end."

Astrid smiled as she held out her hand. "Then welcome to The Resistance." She said, the three ready to take on Hiccup and his armies alone.

* * *

**Rewrote this chapter to the point that I had to split it into three parts, this part focused upon Astrid and her imprisonment, the next part focuses upon Berk and their assault on the fortress and the final part will focus upon the battle with Hiccup. And don't worry, this isn't the end, this is the closing part of the Dragon Emperor arc, but the aftermath will come on afterwards.**

**Review and leave feedback, ideas for the aftermath of these events are welcome.**


	6. All or Nothing Part 2

_**All or Nothing Part 2**_

* * *

The air was heavy with the scent of death and destruction. Pillars of smoke raised up high into the air. The ruins of huts and towers littered the landscape, leaving a desolate wasteland of loss. Shifting through the wreckage of the town, Stoick stood, looking out over the remains of his once great village. His own home had not been spared, the wrath of the Dragon Emperor was harsh, they now understood what it was like to have everything taken from them.

A thought came to mind as Stoick came to a stop overlooking the docks, was it the Dragon Emperor who ordered the raids upon his people, was it he who had decided that enough was enough and sent out a dragon to reduce them all to ruin and ash.

These thoughts trailed on as Stoick thought long and hard about them, the thoughts that perhaps the Dragon Emperor's defeat could be the end of the war with dragons, that with his downfall, peace could return. Whatever the case, walking through the streets after a devasting attack broke him down, he watched as families cried over the dead bodies of the fallen, charred remains of people who had bravely fought for their lives in defence of their home, the bodies of children who fell at the hands of a being with no mercy.

Valka was filled with sorrow, Cloudjumper sensed his rider's feelings and attempted to provide comfort, only to find that she didn't wish to be comforted at the moment. She glanced over bodies, flashes of this could've been Hiccup passing right before her very eyes. He soon noticed that Astrid was missing. "Where is Astrid?" He asked.

Dagmar and Birger Hofferson soon both glanced at one another, neither had seen their daughter since Hellstriker attacked. Both were quick to turn their sadness to worry and anger.

Snoutlout soon emerged from someone, advancing towards the group, the other teens not far behind him. "She was carried away by the dragon." He said sadly, noticing the anger within the eyes of all present.

"The Dragon Emperor must pay for this." Stoick announced loudly, anger filled his voice. The loss of life, the pain that he might've failed his tribe, his people filled him with determination.

Valka also felt that same pain, these were her people, the same people that she had agreed to protect when she became chieftess. "I shall head back and get Boreal and his nest, with larger numbers, we stand a chance." She said.

Stoick turned to face his wife, he was confused, what did she mean nest, had she seen another nest. "Nest? You've been to the nest." He asked.

Valka shook her head. "Not the one that raids Berk, but another one, one that leaves Vikings alone, one protected by the King of Dragons, not a Queen, a Bewilderbeast, one of the last of his mighty kind." She explained.

Stoick nodded in understanding, knowing that Valka had been away for so long. The sound of a voice, the scrapping of flesh upon the wood drew their attention towards the crawling form of Drago whom looked close to death.

"Your Alpha will do no good against his armies." Drago said between breaths of pain, blood poured from open wounds, infection clear within them all.

Stoick narrowed his eyes, his fists rolling up as he eyed the man closely. "Drago." He said bitterly.

Drago chuckled before coughing up some blood. "Stoick the Vast, it must be nice to see me so weak and vulnerable." He said. "But I did come not to fight, but to offer you all a warning." He said, grunting as he glanced up. "The Dragon Emperor has four Bewilderbeasts. One of them was once my own."

Valka chuckled at the thought of Drago's forces being turned on by the dragons he had enslaved. "Considering the way you treat your dragons, I'm not surprised he betrayed you." She remarked with amusement.

Drago ignored her remark and provided a location for the Dragon Emperor. "His island is to the south of Outcast Island." He said, and with his final breath leaving his body, he rolled his eyes back and died.

Stoick turned to face the others; his eyes filled with determination. "Prepare the boats, we sail to the Dragon Emperor's island at once. And with luck, we find and free Astrid from his clutches."

* * *

The fleet of warship sailed smoothly in the wind, the dragons that flew above them, the Bewilderbeast that swam alongside them, the other Tribes had joined them in their assault. Their forces numbered well over thousands. As the fog slowly shifted, the island came into view, the size of the fortress, the defences and dragons that swarmed the sky along with the hundred of warships within the docks made them all gasp in horror and shock.

Stoick marched forward, his eyes narrowed and locked upon the fleets of the Dragon Emperor, they were quick to form formation, the dragons above the island all hovering in the sky as they eyed the Viking warships. "Aim for the dragons!" He cried.

Valka shook her head. "They are as much a victim of the Dragon Emperor as we are, let Boreal and his nest deal with them, we need to focus upon the fleet opposite us." She said.

Stoick nodded, understanding that it would be best if the dragons dealt with their own kind while they took the fight with their ships. "Charge the longboats!" He yelled, lifting his hammer into the sky with a battle cry as their ships quickly moved forward.

* * *

Viggo was shocked to see so many warships emerge from the fog with an entire nest of dragons above them. He knew that the Dragon Emperor would not stand for this. He was quick to turn to his force. "Have the armada move into attack formation." He commanded.

His orders were carried out swiftly, not one of his men were quick to disobey his orders, he was favoured by the Dragon Emperor highly, having been found by him after he was betrayed by his brother, he owed his life to the Emperor, and would continue to serve him, regardless of whether or not he decided that this war was pointless.

* * *

Stoick narrowed his eyes as his ships sailed right by the fleet, the Vikings were quick to tear into each other, blood went flying over the place, arrows whizzed past as dragons clawed at one another above. Stoick had another goal in mind, he turned to his elite forces, consisting of Dagmar, Valka, Mala, Atali and the teens. "We're going to get inside that fortress and face the Emperor." He said.

Valka nodded, watching as they docked. She quickly disembarked alongside Dagmar, the two warriors stood ready, Stoick landed ahead of them, his hammer in hand. Together, they let out a battle cry, charging forward as they ran into the mass of Vikings that opposed them.

Snoutlout swung about with his mace, knocking Vikings down as he worked alongside the other teens, clearing a path forward towards the fortress. He quickly came to a stop, watching as another man stepped forward.

Eret glanced down upon the group, his eyes narrowed. He knew that the Emperor wouldn't be happy about this. He glanced over to his elite troop and nodded. "Take them down hard." He said, charging forward with his sword high in the air.

Stoick glanced up to see Eret charging him, he smirked and charged towards him, swinging his hammer down as he caught Eret off-guard. "Dagmar, get to the Emperor and make him stop this war." He said.

Dagmar nodded, taking off as she raced up the steps and through the gates. The hallways were long, but she was able to quickly find the throne room. Standing outside the door, she quickly took down the guards, taking them apart with her battle axe. She glanced back to see a few more Vikings running forward. She smirked and charged at them, ready to fight for her life.

* * *

**The second part of All or Nothing, the final part comes soon.**


	7. All or Nothing Part 3

_**All or Nothing Part 3**_

* * *

Hiccup rested upon his throne; his eyes closed as he sorted through his many thoughts. Faint images of his past life would flash by every now and then. He listened to sound of growls from his Night Fury's. He opened his eyes to see Dagmar enter through the doors, her battle axe in hand.

He quickly silenced his dragons with a wave of his hand, telling them that this was his fight. He marched down the steps, eyeing Dagmar closely. "Who are you?" He asked, or rather, demanded.

Dagmar narrowed her eyes and charged forward, a battle cry escaping her lips as she swung downwards. She watched as Hiccup stood to the side, effortless knocking her back. She growled with annoyance. "You will pay for the pain you have caused my family, my daughter, my son in-law. You shall pay for what you have done to Berk and its people." She said, charging forward once more.

Hiccup chuckled as he dodged the strike, moving forward with speed, he kicked her to the ground, knocking her axe towards the door. "Who are you to think that you can defy my rule?" He asked.

Dagmar narrowed her eyes. "I am Dagmar 'Fearless' Hofferson, and you demon, shall pay for the pain you have wrought upon us all." She spat back.

Hiccup chuckled darkly, the sound of feet upon the stone floor drew his attention towards Astrid, who stood, holding Dagmar's axe within her hand. "You will remember who are. Or I will personally knock it back into your thick skull. Hiccup" She said

Dagmar froze in shock, her eyes darting from Hiccup and her daughter towards Toothless. She realised something, the face that she could through the mask and helmet, it all dawned on her. "No." she said in disbelief.

Hiccup seethed with rage, his eyes narrowed with a fire burning within them, a fire that seemed to light up his face. "I already told you. There. Is. No. Hiccup." He yelled, slamming the naginata into the ground with anger. "There is only Rasum Dragonborn!" He yelled, charging forward with a mighty battle cry.

Astrid dived to the side, avoiding the sudden strike. She spun around, swinging the axe with ease as she clashed against' Hiccup's naginata. Their gaze's locked upon one another, their eyes refusing to move from the other. "Remember Hiccup, remember who you are." She said.

Hiccup remained unphased by her cries, he quickly applied more force into their clash, pushing her back as he stepped forward. With a mighty push, he upset her stance, causing her to stumble back. "I am not Hiccup." He seethed through gritted teeth.

Astrid shook her head and quickly charged back, swinging down as she forced Hiccup to crouch in response, she then turned, kicking him back a few steps. With the advantage, she charged forward, kneeing him in the chest before flipping him over her.

Hiccup grunted from the blow, but recovered fast, he was quick on his feet, turning to face Astrid as he raised his naginata and blocked Astrid's next strike, he pushed back, twirling the naginata, latching onto the axe's blade and pulling it from her grasp. Within seconds, he had used the butt of his weapon to knock the air out of Astrid and fling her into the steps of his throne. Knocking the air from her lungs.

Astrid attempted to get up, only to find the tip of Hiccup's naginata halting her progress. "Please, Hiccup." She begged.

Dagmar was quick on her feet, racing forward before a sharp pain caused her to scream. She glanced down to see that Hiccup had impaled her right leg, forcing her to the ground. "Mother!" Astrid screamed.

A new voice soon drew the attention of those present. "Finish her my Emperor." Dagur said, an unsettling edge was laced within his voice, a few Vikings following him with their swords.

Hiccup looked at Astrid's eyes, he saw something, something familiar, his stance faltered, and he stumbled back slightly. Dagur looked unhappy and sighed. "I'll do it myself then." He said, grabbing one of the guard's blades and marching towards Astrid. "Some Viking you turned out to be. You couldn't even save those who the chief protects." He gloated, watching as Astrid widened her eyes, both of them unaware of the reaction Hiccup was having.

Hiccup widened his eyes at the words of chief and protects. A train of thoughts came to him. "A Chief protects their own." He muttered below his breath, almost as if he was familiar with the term. Then, an onslaught of memories hit him hard, his eyes closed as he remembered everything. He widened his eyes and gasped. Lunging forward, he used the naginata to block Dagur's strike. "NO!" He cried; his eyes narrowed as eyed Dagur dangerously.

Astrid closed her eyes, accepting her fate, as she waited for the blow, it never came, she heard the cry of Hiccup's voice, the sound of his voice, she heard a gasp. Opening her eyes, she saw Dagur eyeing Hiccup with the expression of betrayal, she soon turned her gaze towards Hiccup, there, she found a dangerous glimmer, the fire that burned within his eyes was one that you'd find within someone who protected their loved ones from another. She could only mutter a single word. "Hiccup."

Hiccup kicked Dagur back, reaching up towards his mask and tearing it from his face, he then tore the helmet from his head. He was pissed beyond belief. "You used me." Be began bitterly. "Made me forget who I was." He swung down, kicking a few of Dagur's men away from him. "Made me believe that I was Rasum Dragon." He spun around, knocking more of Dagur's men to the ground. "Made me think I was the Dragon Emperor." He turned to face Dagur, his eyes burning with fury. "I am no emperor. For I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick and Valka, heir of the Hooligan Tribe." He announced.

Dagur clenched his teeth in anger, all his plans, all his ambitions for conquest, to use Hiccup as the façade ruler of the world so that he might go unpunished fell apart in seconds. "How? How did you remember?" He demanded, grabbing another sword.

Hiccup chuckled as Toothless and the other Night Fury's stood behind him, each of them growling with support for him. "You said Chief Protects, that alone was all I needed to remember who I was. And now that I remember who I was, you will pay for the years of slavery you put me through." He said, charging forward.

Dagur raced forward with equal furry, the two clashed, matching each other with equal strength. Neither one of them gaining an advantage over the other. Hiccup swung with his naginata while Dagur clashed with two blades.

Hiccup ducked to the side, avoiding a close call with one of Dagur's blades before providing his own strike, catching Dagur off-guard and slicing into his flesh, a trickle of blood poured from the wound. Hiccup smirked and continued on with is assault. Kicking Dagur back until he fell to the ground.

Hiccup quickly kicked his blades far from his grasp and point the tip of his naginata at his throat. "You've lost Dagur." He said.

Dagur chuckled. "Finish it then." He said, attempting to force Hiccup into ending his life.

Hiccup shook his head. "No." He said, turning around. "You will be put on trial for your crimes, the chiefs shall punish you instead." He said, kicking Dagur in the head.

Hiccup soon turned to face Astrid and held out a hand towards her. "Do you need a hand?" He asked.

Astrid smiled and took his hand. The sound of feet in the halls alerted her to the presence of the others. Hiccup blinked and then he remembered. "Right." He said, remembering the battle going on outside, racing outside, the two came to a stop to see the devastation that had been wrought.

Hiccup took a deep breath, and with the loudest voice he could muster, he yelled. "ENOUGH!" The battle came to halt soon after, the roar of a Bewilderbeast caused the dragons to halt. All eyes fell upon Hiccup, the Berserkers noticed that Astrid was by his side, and immediately knew something was up, they raced forward, ready to take Astrid and Hiccup down before Hellstriker landed before them.

With a mighty roar, the Berserkers were frozen in place, Hellstriker glanced back towards his master who nodded. With another roar, Hellstriker caused all dragons to bow before him, even Boreal bowed before the Titan Wing Night Fury.

Hiccup glanced down to see both Stoick and Valka running up to him. "Mother, dad?" He said, slightly shy from his time away from them both.

"Hiccup." The two parents said, embracing him in a tight hug. "We were both so worried about you." They cried.

Hiccup smiled. "I figured by the hug. But everything is fine, I remember who I was, I remember everything." He said, noticing the two confused looks upon his parents. "Dagur took my memories away, called me Rasum Dragonborn, and named me as the Dragon Emperor." He explained. "Ironically, he was also the one who restored my memories." He said, chuckling at the thought.

Astrid soon came to stand by Hiccup's side. "Hey, the future is going to be tough, a lot of Vikings are going to blame you for what's happened in the past two years. But whatever happens, I'll be by your side, husband." She said.

Hiccup blinked and glanced at Astrid. "Husband?" He asked in confusion.

Astrid chuckled. "We'll explain on the way to Berk." She said.

* * *

** The aftermath will begin shortly afterwards. **

**Review, leave feedback and ideas for the aftermath arc. Favourite and follow and be sure to check out my other works.**


	8. New Beginnings

**Reviews:**

**Mariah: The Dragon Emperor Arc was pretty much a near copy of the Ice Chapter arc, but with some changes implamented.**

**CB73: Indeed, much atonment will be coming for Hiccup, as you will find out very soon.**

**The Demon1911: Indeed, I do like to do the unexecpted. Which is why I like to say, expect the unexpected.**

**Your revies give me great determination to push out new chapters, continue to do so and leave ideas for the aftermath arc, and things that Hiccup has done during his time as Dragon Emperor that might return to haunt him now.**

* * *

_**New Beginnings**_

* * *

Hiccup walked down the streets of Berk, his eyes darting from one side to the other at the ruined huts. Charred bodies still littered the streets, his emerald eyes were wide with devastation. His heart was in pain, the destruction that had happened, came from his own orders.

He quickly fell to his knees, tears threatening to burst free from his eyes as he closed them tightly. "I did this." He muttered to himself, feeling the tears slowly escape their prison. He grasped a small handful of ash.

Astrid walked to his side, placing a comforting hand upon his right shoulder. "It's not your fault." She said calmly. This was the first time she had seen Hiccup break down from his actions, she knew that the aftermath of his time as the Dragon Emperor would be tough for him, she knew she'd need to be strong for him.

Stoick stood back, his eyes sweeping the damage, he soon noticed Hellstriker looking guilty, upset that he had wrought such destruction, and for the first time in so long, Stoick felt different, he felt pity for the dragon. Pity for the fact that he had done so on the orders of another, like he was a member of the tribe. These thoughts quickly turned to ideas, and finally, a conclusion. The Dragons, they were victims as much as he and his people were during the raids.

Snoutlout wasn't happy, when he returned with the others, he had discovered that his father had died from injuries, adding to all that, he was now unable to try and get Astrid's hand in marriage now that Hiccup was back. But he did know how to bring Hiccup down, he didn't believe that Hiccup had beaten both Astrid, Dagmar and Dagur alone, he most likely used his dragons to do the job for him.

Stepping forward, Snoutlout came to a stop before Hiccup. "Take it in Fishbone, this is your doing, you attacked your own people, killed you own uncle." He spat out, taking pride in the way that he had always been above his cousin.

Hiccup felt the anger build up inside, this was his fault, but Spitelout had died from the injuries, not from the initial attack. And to even blame him for the deaths, he wasn't himself, he wasn't Hiccup at the time, he was Rasum Dragonborn, the Dragon Emperor, but that part of him no longer lived, there was only Hiccup and Rasum Dragonborn, the Dragon Warrior. "Shut up." He said, his gaze lifting to meet Snoutlout's.

Snoutlout blinked. "You know it's true runt, you caused all this because you weren't Viking enough for your own father or mother." He smirked, watching as Hiccup sank back down, unaware of that his cousin was growing in rage. "You couldn't even kill a dragon, let alone shoot one down, you're a disappointment. I don't even know what those fools saw in you when they wanted you to become their Emperor."

Hiccup growled lightly, slowly getting to his feet as he rolled his fists tightly. He glanced up; his eyes filled with a burning rage. "SHUT UP!" He yelled, towering over Snoutlout with a deadly snarl.

Astrid backed up, this was the first time she'd seen Hiccup like this, and a quick glance around told her that it was the first time for others as well. "Hiccup." She said, walking forward. "No matter what he says, it's not true, Dagur was the one who gave the order, he manipulated you into doing it. You had all but forgotten who you were at the time." She said, gently bringing Hiccup into a loving embrace.

* * *

Valka stood besides Stoick. "You seem to be eyeing Hellstriker with pity." She observed, looking in the direction her husband was.

Stoick shook his head and turned to face his wife. It was true, he felt a connection with the dragon, he just, couldn't be hateful against the creature, despite the death and destruction he had caused, it was truly not his fault. "I am." He admitted, turning to see Hellstriker trying to hide himself from the other Vikings. "He just seems so scared, so upset that he did this to Berk." He said.

Valka smiled. "Then show him that you aren't made at him, show him that you understand what he feels, that it isn't his fault." She said, trying to get Stoick to interact with the dragon.

Stoick sighed, he was stubborn, he could accept that dragons had at least, some level of intelligence, but he just couldn't bring himself to come close to one, even if it was in self pity about what it had done.

* * *

Hiccup felt Astrid lead him away, he spared the chance to glance back to see Snoutlout eyeing with a deadly glare, but the small hint of fear that lingered within his gaze told Hiccup that he had scared his cousin.

* * *

Astrid gently set Hiccup down within their hut, it was one of the many that had remained intact, outside, Toothless and eleven other Night Fury's had settled down in a protective ring around the hut, giving the two much needed privacy.

Hiccup sat silently, his eyes red from the tears, his body shook with sadness, he couldn't handle the fact that he had been the one to cause this destruction to his home. "I destroyed Berk." He muttered, his head falling down as he eyed the floor.

Astrid quickly sat next to Hiccup, placing a hand upon his shoulder. "It's not your fault." She soothed, rubbing his back gently as she looked at the walls of weapons and shields. "You didn't do it willingly." She said.

Hiccup shook his head. "But I was the one who said I'd unleash Hellstriker upon Berk, Dagur never even suggested it." He replied. Tears starting to form within his eyes once more.

Astrid widened her eyes. "It isn't your fault. I don't blame you for what you did. I know that you would never do such a thing against your own people."

Hiccup shook his head as he sobbed, the tears rolling down his cheeks once more. "But it was me, I gave the order to punish Berk." He said between heavy breaths.

Astrid shook her head. "That was the Dragon Emperor who gave the order, not you." She gently said. Watching as Hiccup stood up and made his way over to the wall.

"But it was still me who gave the order." He replied, his eyes closed as he clenched his teeth at the memories of summoning Hellstriker to punish Berk. "I summoned him to punish Berk.

Astrid sighed; this was not going anywhere. "Well, you did end an old foe of your fathers while you Dragon Emperor." She said with a small smile.

Hiccup blinked. "Who?" He asked.

"One who enslaved dragons, the person your mother fought against for so long." Astrid answered.

"Drago."

Astrid nodded. "If not for you, then we might have to face him and his enslaved Dragon Army."

Hiccup sighed as he fell to the ground. "I… I just need time to think, I need to sleep in a bed." He said.

Astrid nodded. "I'll be here if you need." She said, watching as Hiccup went up the stairs.

* * *

**We enter the Aftermath Arc now, already, we've seen Hiccup's reaction to Berk's devastation, and how some people have reacted to it.**

**Review and leave feedback, ideas are welcome.**


	9. Manipulated

**Reviews:**

**CB73: Indeed, Hiccup did make some bad decisions as Dragon Emperor, but that's not the worst of it. I did want to make Drago feel humilated infornt of the one who survived his attack. Snoutlout is diffently now the antagonist as you will see.**

**Mariah: I have noted in the previous arc that Hiccup and Astrid are married already, and have been since before Hiccup became Dragon Emperor, but I might do an offiacal wedding later down the line after a lot of Hiccup's mental issues and the dealings with Snoutlout have passed.**

* * *

_**Manipulated**_

* * *

The day grew long as Astrid walked down the streets, construction on Berk had begun not so long ago, the framework had been built up slowly as burned hut were torn apart so that they could be built anew.

Astrid's thoughts drifted back to the meeting Stoick held that morning, Hiccup, in all his emotions, had refused to leave their hut, while it saddened her deeply, she understood that he needed time to come to grips with his actions, even if they weren't of his own free will.

Arguments had arisen during the meeting about the dragons that seemed to swarm around, Valka, Hiccup and those from both the Wing Maidens and Defenders of the Wing. But it was closed with a vote, the deciding vote of course, came when Stoick agreed to let the dragons stay and live among them.

This had led to four massive ice nests being built close by, one for each of the four Bewilderbeasts and a small group of dragons. Of course, a raid had happened last night, but the sight of four new nests to live in quickly ended the raid, much to the annoyance of Snoutlout and many others who looked forward to fighting dragons again.

Her thoughts soon drifted back to Hiccup, he had taken the explanation about their marriage quite well, but she knew that the things he'd done when under Dagur's control were still haunting him then. But from his time as Dragon Emperor, new allies had emerged, the Outcasts and former Dragon Trappers and Dragon Hunters had come to live with Dragons.

One of them, a smart man named Viggo had sworn a life debt to Hiccup, becoming his personal guard alongside Eret and a few others he had saved from torture. They now swore loyalty to the Chief of Berk, guarding the Chief and his family with undying loyalty. Not to say that others had tried to push these limits.

Astrid came to a stop, she now overlooked the docks, ships rested, each being unloaded with supplies from the other tribes, supplies from Heather were delivered via dragon, the Outcasts had proven helpful in the rebuilding, Alvin and Stoick had made amends for their past actions and could now be seen hanging out with one another, at times, it was almost impossible to separate the two.

Her thoughts would've gone on, but the presence of Snoutlout could not be ignored. "Hey babe, I was wondering if you'd like to, oh I don't know, ditch Fishbones for me?" He asked with hope.

Astrid snarled lowly, a Night Fury had taken a particular liking to her in the recent hours, according to Valka, it was a female who loved storms. "Snoutlout, for the last time, we are now cousins. Stop trying to get my hand in marriage. Hiccup is more of a warrior then you'll ever be." She said.

Snoutlout ignored her remark. "You'll come running back to me when my friends have beaten Hiccup to pulp." He said, gloating about his impending victory.

Astrid only shook her head in annoyance, of only he knew what Hiccup was truly capable of. Even in his unstable form right now, an attack on him would most likely be fatal.

* * *

Hiccup couldn't shake his thoughts away from the day that he was manipulated into becoming the Dragon Emperor, of all the memories, this was the one that haunted him the most. The amount of pain he inflicted upon others.

* * *

_The sky was bright as Hiccup awoke, he saw Dagur standing over him, unsure who he was, Hiccup stood up. "Who are you?" He asked, watching as Dagur pulled his head back in shock. He was lost, he had a faint idea of who he was, but not enough to paint a clear image._

_"I am your humble general, your advisor and second in command." Dagur replied, a train of thoughts slowly forming into a master plan._

_Hiccup blinked. "Who am I?" He wondered._

_"You are Rasum Dragonborn, the Dragon Emperor." Dagur answered._

_Hiccup widened his eyes. "Is this my home?" He asked, looking around the cave that they were currently in._

_Dagur shook his head. "It wasn't always your home, for you were overthrown by power hungry Vikings who wish to use your armies for great evil and conquer the Archipelago."_

_Hiccup nodded. "And would you advise that I reclaim my throne?" He asked._

_Dagur nodded. "Most certainly, we Berserkers are your most loyal followers, the dragon that you own, the legendary Night Fury is your most prized and wanted dragon."_

_Hiccup glanced around before Dagur held out something. "You sceptre my Emperor." He said._

_Hiccup took the naginata and glanced around once more. "But first, we must train you." _

* * *

_The Throne room was silent as Heather rested upon her throne; the doors were blown open as Toothless entered with Hiccup behind him. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded._

_Hiccup remained silent as he rested his naginata upon the ground. A group of Deadly Nadders and a single Razorwhip rested near the throne. "Have you forgotten us so soon?" Dagur asked as he came to a stop beside Hiccup._

_Heather narrowed her eyes. "Dagur BloodBreath, your warmonger ways are not welcome here." She said. "Throw them out." She commanded, watching as her guards charged forward._

_Hiccup remained silent before charging forward with speed, he swung his naginata around, knocking guards to the ground before advancing towards the throne._

_Heather walked down the steps ever so slightly. "Seize them!" She commanded, watching as her dragons raced forward._

_Hiccup slammed his naginata into he ground, watching as Toothless raced forward and roared loudly, causing the dragons to halt in their paths and bow before him._

_Heather widened her eyes and charged forward, Hiccup watched and then struck down, knocking her to the ground. He pointed the tip of his naginata at her. "Who are you?" She asked._

_Dagur walked forward, his arms behind his back. "He is the Dragon Emperor, and you will submit or perish." He said._

_Heather bowed reluctantly. Hiccup walked up the steps putting on armour before he placed helmet upon his head. He then took a mask and placed it over his face. Sitting down upon the throne, he glanced down at Toothless who roared, letting all dragons and people know that the Dragon Emperor had taken hold over the throne._

* * *

Hiccup allowed a small tear to escape his eyes as he remembered how he had enslaved the dragons, how he had treated Toothless as nothing more then a weapon and general under his command. "I'm a monster." He muttered to himself. He soon heard footsteps and turned to see a group of people, some of Snoutlout's lackeys.

"Well hello Fishbones, what are you doing?" One of them said mockingly.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, remembering how he had learned so much, how he had changed so much, he wasn't who he was before. Snoutlout should know that, now it's time to show his bullies that he isn't some weak little runt. Getting on his feet, he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not the same person you bullied." He said strongly.

The group burst into laughter. "What are you going to do, get your dragon to sit on us?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, Toothless isn't a weapon or tool, he is a friend. I'm going to do what I did to My wife, my mother in-law and Dagur." He hissed threateningly.

The bullies laughed harder before a fist collided with one of them. Hiccup stood, his eyes burning with anger and rage, hatred was clear within them. The bullies quickly reacted surrounding Hiccup. Hiccup let out a battle cry and met them all with equal blows. "I face off against a dozen royal guards and emerged without a scratch." He taunted, beating them down one by one.

Soon, the bullies were clutching their arms in pain, blood poured from their noses, bruises covered them as they stumbled away in fear. Bumping into each other as they raced to escape Hiccup.

Watching from a distance, Snoutlout hissed in anger, this might've been the first of many plans, but he wasn't going to give up yet. He would see Hiccup wither in pain at his feet, begging for mercy as he gained Astrid as his wife, he would keep Hiccup as a punching bag, a personal slave to use as he wished as he ruled over Berk, he would be Dragon Emperor.

* * *

**We dive deeper into the second arc of the story, we are already seeing things get complicated with Snoutlout's mission to become Astrid's husband and heir of Berk, but things also seem to lighten up as Hiccup slowly comes to realisation at the things he has done and swears never to do again.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas. I am a big supporter of community involvement and love to have ideas given by the community. Favourite and follow and check out my other works.**

**The next chapter of Stigende Arrestorde(Rewrite) will be coming out sometime this week as well as the next chapter of War of the Seas(Ninjago Jaya Fanfic).**


	10. Memories create Pain and Comfort

**Reviews:**

**CB73: Snoutlout won't learn as usual, he will eventually cross the line and bite of more than he can chew. But that won't be for a while. The work Astrid will have to do to help Hiccup will become challenging as time progresses and more of Hiccup's darker secrets come to the light, secrets that Snoutlout may use to his advantage.**

**Mariah: A nice idea, but that might just enrage Snoutlout even more, I might take this into consideration for the end, considering that currently, it's not exactly a good time for a child. Especially with a mentally unstable Hiccup.**

* * *

_**Memories create Pain and Comfort**_

* * *

The cool winds of Berk gave way to the rain that followed, the onslaught of the rain caused many to seek shelter. Within the halls of the Haddock home, Astrid comforted Hiccup over his many grave errors in the past. She wasn't phased when he mentioned that Snoutlout's lackeys had attempted to beat him to a pulp. From her experience, she was fully expecting them to be running away in terror when Hiccup showed them what he was capable of.

Currently, the two remained silent, listening to the sound of rain pattering down upon the wooden roof of their hut. The silence was tense, the sound of breathing offered no sense of comfort at the moment. The rain seemed to remind Hiccup of something, something he did during his days as Dragon Emperor.

After what seemed like hours, Hiccup spoke, breaking the silence that had seized control of the hut in such a short period of time. "The rain, it reminds me of something." He began, his voice weak, but full of fear. "Something terrible I did." He finished.

Astrid glanced down to Hiccup, who currently rested within her embrace, the two keeping warm in the cold breeze the managed to sneak in through the gaps of the wood. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, watching as Hiccup closed his eyes tightly.

She could see the pain upon his expression, the pain from what he had done. She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, her left hand resting upon his right cheek. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

Hiccup moved slightly as he remembered the rain that poured the day following his declaration as Dragon Emperor, the resistance he faced from many others before he gained Hellstriker. "The day, was just after I'd become Dragon Emperor, I was facing resistance in the form of Dragon Hunters, they had overthrown their leader, Viggo Grimborn." He began.

* * *

_The rain poured hard as Hiccup stood, looking out over the fleet that sat opposite his island. He narrowed his eyes as Dagur came to a stop beside him. "My Emperor, Ryker Grimborn wishes to propose a peace treaty." He said._

_Hiccup narrowed his eyes, watching as some dragons were herded towards cells. He did not speak, but the hand he held his naginata in tightened greatly, he was enraged at how they treated dragons. He eyes burned with fury, he was said to protect dragons, and these was enslaving them._

_"Bring me Ryker, we shall speak terms." He said at last. Turning around as he spared a quick glance at Toothless who looked away in shame. Hiccup ignored the dragon and made his way back to his throne, resting upon it as he waited for Ryker to arrive._

_The wait wasn't long, as soon, Ryker entered with a troop of guards by his side. Hiccup frowned. "You wish to discuss the terms of our peace treaty Dragon Emperor." Ryker said, coming to a stop behind Dagur._

_Hiccup remained silent as he observed Ryker. He knew Ryker had a brother, one that was by far, smarter. "Here are my terms Ryker. You will free every dragon within your cells, and any dragons you see from now on are not to be killed or enslaved." He said._

_Ryker narrowed his eyes. "But our job revolves around hunting dragons." He said back in resistance._

_Hiccup slammed his naginata into the ground suddenly, the sound echoed across the chamber. "You do not like my terms, you can say goodbye to your treaty, or perhaps you are just stubborn, unable to think outside the box like your brother." He said._

_That did it for Ryker who charged forward in anger. Hiccup remained silent as Toothless leapt out from behind the throne, pinning Ryker to the ground. Hiccup quickly stood tall as he walked down the steps of his throne. "Bring me Viggo, so that we may discuss terms in a civilized matter." He said._

_The guards that Ryker brought left quickly. Leaving Hiccup to glance down at Ryker. "And you, you should have heeded the warnings of my power." He said, heading back to his throne._

* * *

Astrid glanced down at Hiccup, a few tears in his eyes. "You used Toothless as a tool, a weapon to get what you wanted." She said in understanding, rubbing Hiccup's back gently.

Hiccup nodded. "I did, and I didn't stop it." He said.

Astrid frowned. "Hiccup, what happened in the past should stay in the past." She replied.

Hiccup let a few tears escape. "That's not the worst of it." He said.

* * *

_Hiccup glanced down as Viggo was escorted in with chains, the guards that Ryker had brought had decided the Viggo was safer in chains. Hiccup wasn't impressed. "Relieve him of those chains." He said._

_Hiccup grew enraged when the chains weren't removed. He rose from his throne, slamming his staff into the ground hard. "Did you not hear me." He said, marching down the steps. "Relieve him of the chains." He demanded._

_This time, the guards obeyed, removing the chians and backing away as Hiccup stopped in satisfaction. "Better." He said, looking Viggo up and done. "It is clear to me that you were betrayed by your own men and brother." He continued. "Let me offer you a deal that will not only give you men who respect and follow you, but also give you wealth and fortune beyond your wildest dreams."_

_Viggo lifted his gaze towards Hiccup, curious as to where he was going with this. "Who are you?" He asked._

_Hiccup smirked. "I am Rasum Dragonborn, the Dragon Emperor." He replied, sitting upon his throne. "And this is my loyal dragon, the Night Fury Toothless." He said, gesturing towards the dragon currently resting upon Ryker._

_Viggo nodded. "I see, and what did my brother want from you?" He inquired._

_Hiccup remained silent. "A peace treaty." He replied. "Though he was not satisfied with my terms." He added._

_Viggo nodded. "He is never satisfied with anything unless it suits him and his needs." He said in understanding. "But I must ask, why have you demanded to see me?"_

_Hiccup remained still upon his throne; his eyes locked their gaze upon Viggo. "Because you are smarter, far more cunning and able to make a deal that will benefit us both." He answered._

_Viggo nodded. "I understand, and do your terms still stand?"_

_Hiccup nodded. "Indeed, all dragons within your custody are to be released and any further dragons are not to be killed or enslaved."_

_Viggo nodded. "That suits me just fine, we are ok with transporting dragons to you for protection, and in return, I ask that you let me deal with my brother as I wish and those who follow him."_

_Hiccup nodded. "Very well. We have a deal." Hiccup turned his gaze towards Toothless. "Let Ryker get up. Dagur, escort Ryker to Viggo's flagship, and set about preparations for the growth of our armies."_

* * *

Astrid sighed. "That doesn't sound bad." She said.

Hiccup shook his head silently. "I enslave the dragons instead, forced them under the control of my own forces until Viggo arrived with Hellstriker, of which I tamed and used as the alpha, controlling all the Dragons except the Night Fury's who obeyed me and me alone." He replied, teats falling from his eyes.

Astrid closed her eyes and hugged Hiccup tightly. "Whatever the case Hiccup, I will never judge you for what happened in the past, I will be there to help you recover, and when you do. Everything you dreamed for, peace between Viking's and dragons will come true. I know it."

* * *

**Please review, leave feedback and ideas for things that Hiccup could've done during his time as Dragon Emperor that could come back to haunt him in the present.**

**Favourite and follow.**


	11. The Chief and the Alpha

**Reviews:**

**CB73: Indeed, Hiccup is carrying some heavy wieght upon his shoulders. It should be surprising that he's telling anyone about it, no less Astrid whom he left in Berk, knowing only that she and the rest of the tribe hated him. And indeed, Snoutlout will very much use Hiccup's past to undermine him, however, Spitelout died shortly after Hellstriker attacked Berk, he has nothing to do with the way Snoutlout acts currently, as I will explain next chapter.**

**Mariah: I haven't forgotten about how he eradicated almost all the Wing Maidens and Defenders of the Wing, but I have been following a chronological timeline of events from when he first became Dragon Emperor.**

**Your reviews are greatly welcome and give me the drive to put more time into every chapter.**

* * *

_**Chief and the Alpha**_

* * *

The days passed on with ease, the rain lingered about for the next week. Confined to their huts, the people talked about the future without dragons to fight, and what it could bring now that peace had settled. Many also talked about what Stoick was going to do about his heir, who many noted, seemed very guilty for his actions under Dagur's control.

When the whether had cleared enough for the rebuilding to begin again, the people had taken to the task without hesitation. With the aid of several dragon friendly people, many had started to take a liking to the dragons who aided to the best of their ability, doing the heavy lifting.

Stoick watched all this with pride, keen on the way that the people worked for the betterment of their tribe. Yet, he was still mystified with the many secrets Hiccup held from them, the secrets of his time as Dragon Emperor, the actions he had committed. He could judge, that by the way his son had broken down at the sight Berks devastation, that it wasn't the worst thing he had done or had ordered.

While the warm breeze seemed to calm his conflicted mind, it didn't help ease the fact that he now held some form of pity for a dragon, a dragon that was, in a right, the leader of his own kind. This conflict, the confusion about what to do caused him great pain. He often held himself in high regard for his composure in such demanding situations. But all that seemed to have been thrown out the window the second his wife arrived riding a dragon.

"You seemed troubled." Valka said, walking towards her husband. Cloudjumper lingered behind, not wanting to get in the way of his riders' family.

Stoick turned to see his wife, a small smile came to his lips, it hadn't been so bad, the recent events had brought his wife and son back to him, while they weren't as they were when he last saw them, it still brought him great comfort over the fact that they were here now, safe and sound after so many years. "Observant as ever. Val."

Valka chuckled, having always prided herself at being observant, just like Hiccup does. "You still don't know what to do about the dragons, Hellstriker especially." She said it more like a matter of fact rather then an observation, but regardless of how she said it, it did hit Stoick hard.

The great man remained silent, many thoughts kept going through his mind, the dragons had attacked them for years, yet it was clear that they didn't do willingly if recent events didn't show him otherwise. The fact that the last raid ended in the dragons joining the four ice nests that now rested by the island only proved the fact that were raiding without their own consent.

Valka was quick to grab Stoick's hand and whistle out for Hellstriker. Stoick glanced down at her in shock. His gaze asking what she was doing. The sound of wings soon reached his ears, the roar of Hellstriker soon pierced the air. The great dragon landed with a thud behind them. Watching with interest as to why Valka had called for him.

Stoick glanced back at Valka, still curious as to what she wanted to do. "Trust me." Was all she said, leading him towards the Titan Wing. The dragon glanced down him in interest, still intrigued as to why Valka had summoned him.

"What are you doing?" Stoick asked finally, watching as the two stood closer to Hellstriker. The Night Fury watched on with interest.

"You two have much in common, he, as an Alpha, has a job to protect the dragons, you are the chief, you protect the people." Valka began, leading Stoick to widen his eyes in shock, realisation at what she was doing setting in. "Hellstriker is upset that he was the cause of this destruction. He hadn't wished to do so, but Hiccup forced his hand, even then, it was Dagur who forced Hiccup's hand." She explained.

Stoick nodded, the pieces of the puzzle coming together as he listened. "I guess I should say I'm not mad at you, any one dragon or Viking could've caused this much destruction, and I should be glad that it was one who had sense of mercy that left us to live." He said, watching Hellstriker nodded in acceptance.

Valka smiled. "He accepts your words, but he is drawn to you like Cloudjumper is to me and Toothless to Hiccup. He wants you to be his rider." She said.

Stoick blinked. "What?" He asked in confusion.

Valka chuckled at his puzzled expression. "Come here, once you gain a dragons loyalty, they would do anything for their rider, even able to resist the call of an Alpha."

Stoick nodded. "I understand, he is a magnificent beast, and a leader who protects his own. Come on Hellstriker, let us see how life is in the village." He said, leading the way. Hellstriker not far behind him.

* * *

As night fell, Hiccup sat within his home alone, his mind locked in his own thoughts. He was still troubled by the actions he had committed during his time as Dragon Emperor. He remained silent as Astrid entered with a pot of water.

Astrid glanced towards Hiccup, watching as he sat deep in thought. She sighed and set the pot down, worried for her husband. She knew that Snoutlout would want to get him down so low, and that if word of the things that Hiccup had done during his reign as Dragon Emperor reach him, then things would get harder.

They were lucky that so far, Snoutlout had only sent a few of his lackeys to do beat up Hiccup, which had only gotten him so far as to how much he had underestimated Hiccup. She quickly set about prepping their meal for the night, watching Hiccup out of the corner of her eye.

As they finally sat down for their meal, she asked the question. "What's on your mind?"

Hiccup finally relented and spoke. "Everything." He said. "Snoutlout, my father, my past as the Dragon Emperor, it haunts me."

Astrid got up from her spot and walked to his side, placing a hand upon his shoulder in comfort. "Don't let it bother you to much." She began. "No one said that the path ahead was going to be easy. So, take it easy and take things one step at a time."

Hiccup nodded, relaxing back, while the words helped him slightly, it didn't comfort him greatly. He was stilled worried about what was to come, but he could only dread what Snoutlout had planned next.

* * *

**Review, leave feedback, favourite and follow. Ideas for things that Hiccup has done during his time as Dragon Emperor would welcomed with warm arms. Be sure to check out my other works.**


	12. The Dark Trinity Part 1

**Reviews:**

**CB73: Indeed, I had long planned to make Hellstriker Stoick's dragon, I did also contemplating killing Cloudjumper so that Valka would also have a Night Fury, but decided that it didn't fit her character. Hiccup's guilt is definitely weighing him down. Snoutlout however, is going to be so much more active as you will see, as are two other antagonists.**

* * *

**_The Dark Trinity Part 1_**

* * *

The air was silent that misty morning, the Terrors had begun their morning routine of singing together in groups, waking the sleeping Vikings. Many of them, even those who would rather be fighting the dragons, admitted that the Terrors made a good indication of when it was morning.

The silence of the Hofferson home was nothing out of the usual. Dagmar and Birger went about their business as usual, the only difference today, was the addition of two Nadders. Spinetail, a bright yellow and pink Nadder, had found a rider in the form of Dagmar, both of whom had a very motherly feel towards others. Spineclaw on the other, had found Birger to be a suitable rider.

The two Nadders were also mates, which suited the Hoffersons just fine, as they were rarely apart during the day. Dagmar was finishing up her morning duties when Spinetail noticed something amiss. A nudge to her rider alerted Dagmar to the issue.

Dagmar narrowed her eyes as she saw Snoutlout and his lackeys convening at the Jorgenson home. Something was definitely wrong with the picture. Snoutlout never had his men come to his own home unless it was to plot something.

* * *

Snoutlout quickly glanced back, eyeing the rest of the town before he closed the doors. He turned to face his lackeys; his gaze carried a deadly stare. "What the hell happened?" He demanded, walking forward as he eyed the injuries obtained from Hiccup.

One of them, a large brutish fellow spoke. "We did everything as normal, just like we did before he left." He began, watching as the others all nodded in agreement. "But we didn't expect him to be so, fast and strong. He packs quite a kick sir."

Snoutlout sighed. "We need to put him down back to the runt he once was, but all you've managed to do is prove that he's better than me. How will Astrid come running to me if he's this strong and good?" He asked.

Another member of his gang blinked, a short and lean fellow, nevertheless dangerous and brutal like the rest of his friends. "Why not find something he did in the past that could give you the advantage over him?" He suggested, while he wasn't as tough as the others, he was smart and able to form a sound tactic and strategy when the time called for it. It was the reason why Snoutlout had kept him around, his brains.

Snoutlout seemed to ponder this thought for what seemed like ages before nodding. "That could work, but how would we get something like that out of him?"

A third member smirked; he was positive he had the answer to that question. "Why not fake that you want to help with his condition?" He said, while he was large and strong, he wasn't the brains and didn't really know how to determine a sound solution from an idiotic one.

Snoutlout wasn't impressed. "Yeah, like I haven't already made my intentions towards him clear." He said, sarcasm leaking from his voice.

The final member of the gang soon spoke up, while he was large, he was silent, which made him an excellent assassin. His ideas were quite sound, and often proved to be the best when it came to things like this. "Why not spy, listen in when he and Astrid are talking about the things he did as Dragon Emperor." He said, a smirk forming upon his lips.

Snoutlout chuckled. "An excellent idea, go, spy upon Hiccup and Astrid during their nightly talks, I want to know everything that they say." He said, watching as the group quickly parted ways. His plans would succeed, even if he had to kill Hiccup to get what he wanted.

* * *

The prison cells of Dragon's Edge were full to the brim with Berserkers. Dagur, being the chief of them, was given privileges the others didn't. He eyed the bars with a hint of evil, his eyes locked upon them with complete concentration. His plans had worked so well, they were all going so well, but then Hellstriker brought back Astrid, and things started to go downhill.

He knew Hiccup would remember sooner or later; he was positive that he could've savaged the situation, killed her in her cell and blamed it on Throk. But he wasn't thinking, Heather then came, and betrayed them. He was so sure he had her under his thumb, under fear that Hiccup would punish her and turn her into a slave if she didn't obey.

He now realised, that the dragons had been in communication with one another, planning to bring Hiccup back and return Heather to the throne. That thought alone gave him great anger. He needed a way to destroy Hiccup so much that he would never again regain his memories, there were dragons out there that could do that, but how would he obtain those dragons, the dragon trappers had been wiped out by Hiccup, and the Dragon Hunters had become dragon lovers, serving Hiccup, and most likely Stoick with undying loyalty. The Outcasts wouldn't forgive him for his actions either.

* * *

Within her nest, angered at the loss of many of her dragons, Red Death sat, contemplating her many thoughts. Not happy with what she had; she had decided that it was time to find humans to ally with. And she had a deal that she was positive that they wouldn't refuse. She would give them her aid, her nest and any other dragon she gained under her control, and in return, she was given food to sustain her for the rest of her life.

* * *

**The Dark Trinity is coming, and with them, comes a force that will oppose Hiccup and his loved ones.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas, favourite, follow and check out my other works.**


	13. The Dark Trinity Part 2

**Reviews:**

**Guest: Snoutlout will get what he deserves, but not for a while yet. I'm glad you enjoy it.**

**CB73: Indeed, there are a few plots going on. True, but the three will be known as The Dark Trinity for a reason. Snoutlout is full of himself, if only he knew what destiny has planned for him. I do have an Astrid vs Snoutlout fight planned for the end, but that won't be for a while.**

**Mariah: Indeed, the villains just won't let anyone catch a break. Unfortunatly, Dagmar didn't listen in on the plans, but that did give me an idea on how I'm going to get Snoutlout to meet up with the other two members of The Dark Trinity.**

**I love reading your reviews, keep dishing them out, I love reading about your thoughts on the characters and the plot, and sometimes, you suggest things that I take into account and use to advance the story in new directions.**

* * *

_**The Dark Trinity Part 2**_

* * *

The skies over Berk darkened as Malgus made his way towards Hiccup's home. His mission; spy on Hiccup and Astrid and report anything of use to Snoutlout. As he situated himself into a comfortable spot. He began to listen, watching as the two spoke, he was intrigued by the way in which they spoke, about what they talked about.

"I killed several people Astrid, I was the one who killed many of those who worked for Drago, slaves who were forced to work for him, innocents who Dagur claimed to have intentions of dethroning me." Hiccup said.

Malgus lifted an eyebrow, curious as to what Hiccup had done to these people, and if it could be used against him.

"I murdered them in grotesque ways, ended their lives before they were meant to die. I watched; I was satisfied." Malgus listened on, watching as Hiccup seemed to shred tears of regret and sadness. "I felt satisfaction as I killed them without mercy."

Malgus smirked, he was already learning the many things that Snoutlout could use to aid in his mission. "Hiccup, don't feel sad, it was Dagur who did those things, not you."

Malgus chuckled lightly. He was so intrigued by the way in which Hiccup had acted that it was almost as if causing him so much depression and making him relive these memories was the key to victory. "But I was the one who did those things Astrid, not Dagur."

"But Dagur put you up to the task, he was the one who manipulated you, forcing you to do those things."

"I still took their lives, that makes me as guilty as him."

Malgus took great pleasure in learning this, he knew that Snoutlout would enjoy hearing this. "No it doesn't. You may have committed the acts, but it was Dagur who made you commit them. In my eyes, you're as innocent as anyone else harmed by Dagur."

"I was the one who killed them, don't you understand. I was the one who killed them, I did it with my own hands, I ended them, I did it."

"Hiccup, you're not responsible for what happened, you weren't yourself, you were Dagur's puppet, doing what he wanted to do."

"Their blood is on my hands Astrid!"

Malgus could hear Astrid sigh, he knew how stubborn the Haddocks could be, they could test the patience of anyone. It surprised him that Astrid hadn't exhausted her patience yet.

"I know Hiccup, I know. I wouldn't be the same if I had blood on my hands. But you need to get it out of your thick head that you were the mastermind behind everything."

Malgus smirked, he had heard enough tonight. It was time to report back to Snoutlout.

* * *

Snoutlout was beyond joyed when Malgus reported to him. The information that Hiccup believed himself to be the mastermind behind everything, that he had blood on his hands filled him with great enjoyment.

"Excellent, this is just what I need to put that runt down a level or two." Snoutlout exclaimed.

Malgus nodded. "When are the plans going to be put into action?" He wondered.

Snoutlout smirked. "Not yet, I need more dirt on Hiccup's actions, tomorrow night, return to their home and listen in to their conversation, report back to me when you're done."

Malgus nodded, leaving as quickly as he had arrived.

* * *

An unnatural presence rested upon the air around Dragons Edge, the sight of a storm on the horizon quickly made the guards tense, they were alert and on guard, their dragons started to growl with aggression.

From the waves, the many frills of a Molten Bewilderbeast emerged, the rare breed of Bewilderbeast was more in tune with the elements of death and chaos, of a volcano. The charcoal black colour was matched an equally evil and dark crimson red. The bright green eyes of the dragon narrowed into slits as hundreds of dragons emerged from the clouds, all of them heeding the orders the Molten Bewilderbeast.

The guards were quick to stand ready for a fight, the sound of dragons breaking down their pens quickly drew their attention back to their former allies who had, as quickly as they had been peaceful, turned into enraged nightmares.

Dagur chuckled at the sound of chaos outside, the roars of the dragons filled his heart with joy, he hopped, that Hiccup had seen through the many truths and learned that he was better suited to rule over all instead of working as one of the many Vikings.

"Dagur BloodBreath, I have come for you alliance." A female voice said.

Dagur glanced around, searching for the origin of the voice. "Who said that?" He demanded.

The walls to his cell were blown down, the face of the Molten Bewilderbeast eyed him closely. "I am Red Death, the Queen of Helheim's Nest." She said.

Dagur blinked. "Why do you need me?" He asked with interest.

Red Death backed away ever so slightly. "It has come to my attention that I am in need of Viking aid. And my proposition is simple, you and I work together, I put my ability to control dragons to use and help you, and in return, you help me get food and revenge."

Dagur grinned ever so slightly. "Hmm, when you put it like that, it sounds like a good deal. But what guarantee do I have that you won't turn your back on me?"

Red Death chuckled with great darkness. "My word is but truth. But if need a guarantee that I won't turn against you, than I shall give you new troops to command, a flagship to use as your own and a dragon to lead your own riders."

Dagur chuckled. "I agree."

Red Death nodded, she quickly backed away, breathing out a row of molten spikes, each of them quickly breaking down the walls of the many other cells, freeing the rest of the Berserkers from their captivity. She then quickly roared, a large Skrill flew down to Dagur's level.

"This is Electrostorm, he is the largest Skrill I have ever met, he shall be your dragon. And this." She began, pausing as she gave another roar, revealing a large warship clad in metal spikes and other forms of armour. "Is your ship."

Dagur crackled with laughter as he stepped forward. "All will fall before us." He said.

Red Death nodded in agreement, but the two had a feeling that their group was missing one final piece.

* * *

**The Dark Trinity is forming, but it's only the start of a new war. Who will comprise The Light Trinity? Guess you'll just have to read on and find out.**

**Review, leave feedback, favourite and follow. And check out my other works.**


	14. The Dark Trinity Part 3

**Reviews:**

**CB73: Indeed, leave it to Snoutlout to weaken Berk's only hope, but his mission doesn't end there, it's only just beginning. His desires will get the better of him as you will see this chapter and the next.**

**Continue to review people, the more I get, the more inspiration I have to keep posting.**

* * *

_**The Dark Trinity Part 3**_

* * *

Life couldn't get worse for Heather as she sat upon her throne. The recent news that Red Death had freed Dagur and the rest of the Berserkers only proved to her how much they underestimated her foes. The air grew tense as the thought of the destruction the two could unleash upon the Archipelago raced through her mind.

But a memory of her childhood, of a tale told only by Healers, a prophecy about light and dark, Valhalla and Helheim. Two Trinities, one of the dark, one of the light, clashing in a war to determine the fate of the Archipelago for the centuries to come.

She began to wonder, could these events be happening for a reason. Was there a purpose behind the alliance between Red Death and Dagur? Standing from her throne, she marched down the steps, heading out towards the grand library that rested close by.

Passing by the books, she glanced over several scrolls and other materials before looking over a book of legends, of myths and tales. Bringing it out, she flipped through the pages, coming to a stop over the tale of The Trinity War.

"When the Emperor is dethroned and peace made between Viking and Dragon, a dark trinity will form from the aftermath. One of Gluttony, one of Wrath and one of Envy shall wage a war against the power of light. But from the war, a trinity of light will emerge to face them down. A faithful wife, a former emperor and a great ice dragon shall face the darkness with overwhelming courage and determination." She read, her mind already pondering who they all could be.

She already put Red Death to Gluttony and Dagur to Wrath, but who was Envy, and then who were the three who formed The Light Trinity? That was a question she needed answered, and perhaps, those on Berk could be of aid.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Stoick entered Hiccup's home. He glanced down to see his son and daughter in-law sitting silently before the fire. "Hiccup, Astrid, I've received bad news from Queen Heather." He said, handing the letter to them.

Hiccup glanced over the letter, he choked as he read it, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I am sorry to interrupt your peace on Berk, but I have just received news that will affect you all greatly. I have recently learnt that Red Death has struck an alliance with Dagur and the Berserkers. But I have also discovered another issue, The Trinity War. I have already determined the identity of two members of The Dark Trinity, those being Red Death and Dagur as Gluttony and Wrath. But the final member is unknown. I will keep you updated on their actions-Queen of Dragons Heather BloodBreath." Hiccup read aloud, glancing up to see Astrid had widened her eyes.

Stoick quickly left the two, leaving them to discuss what was going on between themselves. Hiccup was quick to stand up and pace around the room, panic clear in the war he walked. "What are we going to do, Dagur will no doubt want to take revenge against you and the others who helped remove him from power, but he wouldn't dare risk attacking Berk yet, not until Red Death has several hundred more dragons under her control."

Astrid sighed as she watched her husband walked around. It was driving her mind nuts. "Hiccup!" She said sternly. "Sit down, you won't do yourself any good by walking around."

Hiccup was fast to obey. "What do we do?" He asked.

Astrid closed her eyes. "I don't know. We can prepare for the worst, but that's really all we can do until this Dark Trinity arrives." She replied.

Hiccup nodded, while not pleased at the answer, he knew that, even in his current condition, he wasn't suited to thinking up plans yet.

* * *

The Warlords hadn't been ready for an attack, no less one from dragons. But they took pride in the sight of them, their army was already small as it was. But the fact that Dagur BloodBreath, a well know dragon killer was leading the attack from an all but unknown warship had them concerned.

Their concerns were answered when a roar echoed over the island, the dragons they had captured were quick to break free from their restraints and race to join the others. The parting of waves alerted them to the presence of Red Death, who was extremely enraged at the way they had taken several of her servants.

The attack hadn't lasted long, Red Death had quickly reduced the island to molten rock spikes, leaving their fleets crippled and their dragons joining The Dark Trinities growing army.

* * *

Snoutlout was slightly afraid when the news that Dagur had been freed from prison by Red Death, but he also saw opportunity. He would be lying if he wasn't plotting the downfall of Hiccup that very second, he could get so much more information from Dagur then he could by spying on his cousin.

But that was all thrown out the window when his door was banged against. And the voices on the other side weren't all to pleasant. "Sir, Malgus got spotted spying last night." One of his men said.

Snoutlout narrowed his eyes. "How? He's almost impossible to see or find." He panicked. Hopping that Malgus wouldn't spill.

* * *

Hiccup stood before Malgus, his eyes glaring right into his soul. "So, what are you doing around my home?" He asked.

Malgus remained silent, his eyes watching as Hiccup moved back and forth.

Hiccup noticed the silence. "Not going to tell me?" He began, heading towards the door. "Then let's put the fear into you shall we." He said darkly, opening the door as Toothless stood behind it, Astrid next to him.

Malgus allowed a brief expression of fear to cross his face before replacing it with fear. He wasn't sure how well this would go down, but he wouldn't speak.

Hiccup wasn't pleased by the silence. "Spill it, what does Snoutlout want now?" He asked, walking forward.

Malgus felt the sweat form. He could feel the breathing of another Night Fury behind him, the female that had taken a liking to Astrid.

Hiccup tapped his foot, waiting for an answer. "We're waiting." He said.

Malgus quickly lost it. "He wants to put you in your place runt, he wants Astrid for himself and the title of Dragon Emperor." He said, realising what he had said too quickly.

Hiccup smirked. "And the final member of The Dark Trinity is revealed, Envy, also known as, Snoutlout Jorgenson." He said, grabbing Malgus and pushing him out the door.

* * *

The town was silent as Malgus was pushed towards the Jorgenson home. Hiccup and his pack of Night Fury's behind followed behind. Astrid moved along. Watching as many gathered to see what was going on.

Hiccup came to a stop and turned to face Malgus. "I want you to open the door." He said.

Malgus nodded, but refused to move, the sound of growling quickly lead to him racing forward to open the door, only to find a sword stuck in his chest. The door was kicked open by Snoutlout and his men, his loyalists stood ready for a fight.

Hiccup smirked. "Betrayal Snoutlout, this doesn't do much good for your household, nor your image. But I guess you wanted to have everything I had, the honour and title of so many things. Envy suits you well cousin."

Snoutlout narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't the one killing innocent people without questioning them."

Hiccup widened his eyes slightly before narrowing them again. "Malgus." He said through gritted teeth, his gaze briefly glancing over the lifeless body of the Jorgenson spy. "You were willing to do anything to put me in my place, even going as far as to commit treason against the tribe."

Snoutlout grinned. "Well, at least I have the body structure and skills of a Viking, you're a runt who knows little and nothing about what fighting really is." He spat out.

Toothless and the other Night Fury's growled, showing their teeth as they stood ready for a fight. Hiccup raised a hand, causing them to all calm down. "You want to prove that you're the better fighter Snoutlout? Then tomorrow at dawn, we fight, the first to admit defeat is banished, his loyalists alongside him, forever unable to step back on Berk or any of its allying tribes unless you have a death wish." He challenged.

Snoutlout grinned. "I accept. So be ready to lose tomorrow Hiccup, because I'll draw satisfaction from beating you to a pulp."

Hiccup chuckled as he walked away, he already knew the outcome, so did Astrid and Dagmar. All the while, Stoick and Valka watched on in worry. Worried for what the future holds.

* * *

**Felt like the three of the seven sins fit the characters of The Dark Trinity well, your thoughts on them and if Dagur could fit the any of the other four sins left.**

**Review, leave feedback, favourite, follow and check out my other works.**


	15. The Dark Trinity Part 4

**Reviews:**

**CB73: Indeed, Snoutlout is so envious of what Hiccup has that he'd do anything to get it. It is the start of his down fall.**

**Mariah: Guess you'll have to read and find out.**

* * *

**_The Dark Trinity Part 4_**

* * *

Berk grew silent that night as Hiccup wiped his naginata clean. The sharp blade of the spear like sword shined in light generated by the fire. Glancing at his reflection within the blade, he noticed the scar resting upon his face. The night he obtained the scar flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_Hiccup was silent that night, unaware of the danger that approached from above. He sat upon his throne, resting his energy for the years to come. The sound of several arrows hitting dragons alerted him to the presence of another. _

_His eyes opened fast, eying the one who dared threaten him. "Who are you?" He asked, displeasure at this rude interruption and opposition to his rule clear as day._

_The man came to a stop and removed his hood. "I am Grimmel, Dragon Hunter and exterminator of Night Fury's." He answered._

_Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he marched down the steps. "Why are you here?" He demanded._

_Grimmel narrowed his eyes as he trained his crossbow upon Hiccup. "I have come to finish what I started."_

_Hiccup held his naginata tightly. "Do you know who you speak to?" He questioned, eyeing Grimmel closely._

_Grimmel shook his head. "I do not pay attention to such insignificant tales. I have always achieved what I aim for, regardless of the obstacles that stand in my way." He answered._

_Hiccup chuckled darkly, a thick evil laugh of his own creation. "Then allow me to enlighten you. To tell you who I am. I am the Dragon Emperor, ruler of dragons and Vikings alike." He paused; his voice darkened with interest. "The Dragon Hunters serve me and me alone." He said._

_Grimmel rolled his eyes. "You believe that you've faced all before, that you are above everyone else." He paused, moving his hands as he readied for the battle to come. "But I am unlike anything you have ever seen before." He quickly brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Silence greeted them before the ceiling above broke down as his Deathgrippers entered and surrounded Hiccup, each landing a loud thump._

_Hiccup chuckled as he eyed the dragon killers, a curious thought came to mind. "You say you are a Dragon Hunter, yet you have dragons serve you. How pitiful." He said darkly, insulting the Night Fury killer as he stood ready to fight._

_The dragons quickly moved in, ready to strike on Grimmel's command. The command came and they leapt forward. Hiccup ducked down fast, reaching up as he scratched their chins, rendering them immobile._

_"How did you do that?" Grimmel asked in awe._

_Hiccup walked forward, his naginata slicing the dragon heads open, allowing their blood to spill upon the ground. "I came into power for many reasons, my way with the dragons was but one of them." He said, charging forward with fury._

_Grimmel fired his crossbow, only to watch on in horror as Hiccup knocked the bolt to the side with his naginata. Grimmel was quick to draw his blade, the two clashing as they leaned in._

_The two quickly parted and stepped back. Grimmel watched Hiccup closely, analysing his stance and posture, watching for his next strike. All the while, Hiccup did the same, observing his opponent with keen eyes. After what seemed like hours of tense silence, the two raced forward, clashing once more as they danced around each other._

_The fight seemed to last for what felt like an eternity. Grimmel moved, slicing up as he knocked Hiccup's helmet and mask to the ground, the two objects echoed about as they made contact with the stone floors of the throne room._

_Hiccup growled as he clenched his teeth in anger. He was enraged at how Grimmel fought. But he also felt inspired in the way he fought. He was on equal ground to him, two foes who understood each other well, both in sync with one another. Both observing their opponent and striking at their weakness._

_But Hiccup, he hadn't come to have such great power because of his skill and observation. No, he had far more dangerous qualities that allowed him to keep said power. He brought his naginata up, blocking a strike from Grimmel who managed to sneak in a slice, causing a wound to form upon Hiccup's face. The blood started to spill from the wound, seeping into his eye, but Hiccup ignored it and started to apply more force into his attacks. _

_The two began to move their fight down the hallways of the fortress, each of them applying more and more force into their strikes, leaving ruined banners and flags behind them as they fought. Soon, the two stood overlooking a massive drop into the sea miles below._

_Hiccup quickly swung, knocking the blade Grimmel held tightly from his grasp, the blade clanging down the cliffside below them. His eyes burned right into the hunter's soul with great hatred._

_Hiccup paused as he cornered Grimmel. The time to gloat had come, and to explain why he had failed to beat him. "I'm not Dragon Emperor because of my skill, but also because of cunning and ruthless nature." He quickly forced Grimmel back, continuing to gloat. "I stayed in power because those who faced me constantly underestimated me. Just. Like. You. Did."_

_Grimmel watched on in fear, almost fearful for what Hiccup could do to him. But he did also recognise the boy, he knew him from somewhere, Stoick's boy._

_"And those who even threaten dragons within my presence have suffered greatly." Hiccup went on, halting his advance as Grimmel felt nothing behind him except a railing of stone. "Those who have threatened dragons before me have all suffered a similar fate. They have all, perished. And with a final swing, Hiccup sent Grimmel tumbling down the cliffside, the seas engulfed the Dragon Hunter with an open maw, devouring his body beneath the waves. And Hiccup stood, watching from above as a poll of blood formed below in the waves that crashed against the rocky cliffside._

* * *

Hiccup sighed; his right-hand brushing over the scar, the roughness of the cut he had received remained since it had healed. He shook his thoughts away, if anything, that was a memory he shouldn't be ashamed of. But it was the dragons he killed that day that haunts him now. Shaking his head, he placed his naginata upon the table and went to bed.

* * *

The kill ring was silent when Snoutlout entered with his shield and axe at the ready. He was prepared to beat Hiccup into a pulp and force him and his dragon lovers off the island as outcasts. The entire town had turned in to watch the fight, many of them wishing to see how wood Hiccup was said to be, considering that he had managed to defeat Dagur, Dagmar and Astrid by himself.

Snoutlout glanced around, watching as Astrid sat next to Stoick and Valka, he smiled at Astrid, only to see a mocking glimmer within her gaze. Hiccup entered the arena, his naginata grasped tightly in his right hand. He walked in like he was the Dragon Emperor once more. He wore the same armour and helmet when he was the Dragon Emperor, only this time, he had refused to wear the mask. He wanted all of Berk to see what he could do, and that it was him who was in control, not Rasum Dragonborn.

"Ready to admit defeat Hiccup?" Snoutlout gloated, standing ready to fight, he was positive that he had this in the bag, that he was going to gain an easy victory of the runt that was his cousin. He'd have Astrid, the title of heir and Dragon Emperor.

Hiccup remained silent as he took his fighting stance, his eyes narrowed as he watched Snoutlout. He'd faced foes far more formidable than his cousin in the past, and everything he'd learned as the Dragon Emperor had remained with him.

Stoick soon stepped forward, ready to begin the fight. "The fight will end when one admits defeat, the defeated and his loyal supporters will be banished from Berk and sentenced to death if they ever step back here or any of our allying tribe islands. Is that understood?"

Hiccup nodded as did Snoutlout, who had his darkest grin planted upon his lips. Stoick nodded. "Let the fight begin." He yelled.

Snoutlout raced forward, moving in with his shield at the ready and his axe high in the air. He reached Hiccup fast and swung down with the axe.

Hiccup, having predicted that Snoutlout would make the first move, dove to the right, using the base of his naginata, he knocked Snoutlout back. Snoutlout growled in anger as a response and reacted with brute force. Hiccup had other ideas and decided to play along with his cousin, acting as if Snoutlout had the upper hand.

Snoutlout was concerned about the skill his men had if they fell to Hiccup this easy when he had no trouble beating his cousin. He was completely unaware of the game that Hiccup was playing. Hiccup dived to the side, avoiding another strike. He knew that this game could go on for hours on end. The only way this was going to end would be if one of the them admitted defeat. As that wasn't an option for Hiccup, he needed to force Snoutlout into admitting defeat, which was easier said than done.

Snoutlout raced forward, ready to smash his axe down upon Hiccup when the agile Viking moved to the side, kicking his shield from his grasp in the process. Snoutlout stumbled back from the sudden change in tactics, he used his axe to block the sudden barrage that Hiccup sent his way.

Hiccup smirked as he pushed Snoutlout back, he soon broke of his barrage, watching his bulky cousin with observant eyes, he could tell that Snoutlout was having trouble keeping up with him. That alone gave him satisfaction. "Give it up Snoutlout." He said.

Snoutlout shook his head, refusing to admit defeat. "Not till you do…fishbone." He spat back.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say I didn't give you a chance." He replied, racing forward with deadly speed, he swung with natural elegance. The naginata quickly smashing into the axe before hooking itself between the blade and handle. With strength and speed, Hiccup tore the weapon from his cousin's grasp.

Snoutlout widened his eyes as he felt the axe slip from his grasp, he glanced up as Hiccup spun around and kicked him in the chest. He felt the air escape his lungs for a brief moment before he felt his feet leave the ground. Seconds later, he slammed into the stone floor of the arena, the air leaving his lungs from the impact.

Hiccup towered over Snoutlout, pointing his naginata at his cousins' neck. "Yield." He demanded, displaying authority that Snoutlout had never seen before.

Snoutlout glanced around, he noticed that they were all routing for Hiccup, even some of his own men were routing against him, this alone drove him mad with anger. In a flash, he'd grasped the naginata and used all his might to kick Hiccup back.

Hiccup was shocked that his cousin still had some fight left in him, but Hiccup, he was only warming up. He tossed his weapon to the side, standing ready for a fist fight. Snoutlout swung first, getting a hit in on Hiccup side.

Hiccup felt the punch, he knew the armour would absorb much of the blow, but he could still feel a faint trace of pain from the blow. With his own strength, he threw his own punch, followed shortly by a second, he managed to get Snoutlout twice in the stomach. His cousin backed up before running forward with another strike.

Hiccup felt like he'd been punched in the face, he coughed up some blood before spitting out a tooth, he narrowed his eyes at the blood and tooth. Memories of how Snoutlout had treated him during his life flashed before his eyes. A renewed anger flooded his mind. He turned to face his cousin, standing as if he had been gifted powers by the gods themselves.

Snoutlout noticed Hiccup stand still, his eyes narrowed with hatred. He could see the anger seething from cousin's breathing. For a brief moment, he felt a wave of fear wash over him. Hiccup stood as if he'd been given powers beyond anything that he could comprehend.

"This. Ends. _Now_!"

Those three words alone sent a chill down his spine. Snoutlout felt the fear slam into him as Hiccup charged forward, punching him so hard that he felt the air leave his lungs once more. He could hardly react as Hiccup sent a barrage of strikes that ended with a kick to his stomach.

Snoutlout hit the ground hard, breathing heavily as Hiccup quickly rested a knee upon his neck. Snoutlout noted that Hiccup wasn't messing around. He widened his eyes as he noticed that Hiccup was pissed. "Submit." Hiccup said, his voice seethed with rage.

"Never!" Snoutlout hissed, using his remaining strength to grasp Hiccup's leg.

Hiccup quickly applied extra pressure. "Say it!" He said through gritted teeth.

"I yield." Snoutlout replied quietly, realising that he couldn't win this fight.

Hiccup didn't seem satisfied though. "Louder"

"I Yield."

"So that all can hear!"

"I YIELD!"

Hiccup quickly backed away, grabbing his naginata and walking to the gate. "You have till sundown to gather your loyalists and leave. Or else…" He said, vanishing from view seconds later.

The tribe was silent, all having witnessed Hiccup beat one with what appeared to be, little skill.

* * *

It turned out, that Snoutlout had few people loyal to him after the fight, many of them had quickly sworn loyalty to Hiccup out fear and respect. The boat was sent off with less than a dozen people, eleven of them were all that remained loyal to Snoutlout.

* * *

The boat sailed for what seemed like days. But Snoutlout soon saw a glimpse of a fleet of warships, dragons all around them. He noticed a massive dragon, much like one of Hiccup's Bewilderbeasts, only it was charcoal black and crimson red. He then saw Dagur. A smirk formed upon his lips as a plan formed in his mind.

To say that Dagur was surprised when Snoutlout arrived was an understatement. The former Hooligan had come for an alliance, he would supply all that he knew about Berk's defences to him, and in return, Dagur and Red Death would aid him in getting what Hiccup has. The Dark Trinity had arisen, and all shall fall before their might.

* * *

**The Dark Trinity is together at last, and together, they shall plot the war that will cause chaos across the Archipelago. But Hiccup still isn't out of the nightmares of his past yet, and while those who plot hide, he suffers with Astrid.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas, favourite, follow and check out my other works.**


	16. The Hell Strike Potocol

**Reviews:**

**CB73: Indeed, a coward has no honour or loyalty. However, Snoutlout won't be the one fighting Hiccup in the final battle, that honour goes to Dagur. However, we wont' be seeing much of The Dark Trinity for a while, not until a few chapters from now. For now, we tie up a few plot points from the Dragon Emperor arc and The Aftermath Arc which comes to a close this chapter.**

**Continue to review people, I love reading a review, even if it's just a good job, keep the work up type of review, but I do love reviews where I can reply back to your own thoughts.**

* * *

_**The Hell Strike Protocol**_

* * *

_The throne room was silent as Dagur entered, glancing up to see Hiccup resting upon his throne. Dagur came to a stop and bowed. "My Emperor." He said, alerting Hiccup to his presence._

_Hiccup opened his eyes as he glanced down at Dagur from above. "What do you want?" He asked, watching Dagur closely. Already, several people had attempted to claim the power he'd obtained, several assassins sent by Drago, all of whom had been silence permanently._

_"I bring news about two other Tribes." Dagur began, rising from his bow to face Hiccup. "Two tribe who control Dragons against your will." He added._

_Hiccup narrowed his eyes, quickly raising from his throne. "Do they hold the dragons against their will? Do they threaten them?" He demanded._

_Dagur shook his head. "No, my Emperor, they do not threaten or hold them against their will."_

_Hiccup quickly returned to his throne. "So why bother me?" He asked._

_"They hold intentions of dethroning you, 'freeing' the dragons from your care." Dagur said, already manipulating Hiccup once more._

_Hiccup halted as he widened his eyes. The very thought of another attempting to dethrone him once more scared him deeply. The silence continued for ages until, at last, Hiccup spoke. "I shall pay them a visit."_

_Dagur chuckled quietly, pleased that things were going as planned. "Shall I join you my Emperor?" He asked._

_Hiccup marched down the steps, pausing as he stood beside Dagur. "Come, prepare Hellstriker for our departure." He said, marching out the doors as he went in search of Viggo._

* * *

_Hiccup marched up the hill, coming to a stop as he eyed the village before him. He narrowed his eyes at the buildings, at the people who moved about with their own dragons. It angered him greatly. He quickly started to march forward, Dagur by his side._

_The two entered the village, many started to eye them closely, many with suspicion. He soon came to a stop before Throk. "Who are you?" Throk said._

_Hiccup remained silent, Dagur went to speak, only to find the naginata in his path. "I shall handle this." Hiccups aid, eyeing Throk closely. "I wish to speak your leader." He said._

_Throk nodded and lead the way. Hiccup allowed his eyes to glance around at the buildings, each of them were built strongly, most likely to stand against the might of dragons. He soon glanced up at a throne and saw Mala sitting upon it._

_"Who are these people Throk?" She asked._

_Hiccup glanced at Dagur who stepped forward. "I am Dagur BloodBreath, general of the Dragon Riders and advisor to the great Rasum Dragonborn." He introduced._

_Mala glanced over at Hiccup. "And who is he?" She demanded._

_Hiccup pushed Dagur to the side as he walked forward. "I am Rasum Dragonborn, and who may you be?" He replied._

_Mala blinked. "I am Queen Mala of the Defenders of the Wing, and what might one such as yourself be doing out here?" She questioned._

_Hiccup paused as he glanced back at Dagur who had already made his leave. A grin came to his lips as he turned to face Mala. "I have heard news that you and another wish to dethrone me. I have come to see if these claims are true." He said._

_Mala blinked. "Dethrone you?" She asked._

_Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "It isn't wise to play dumb with me Mala."_

_Throk was quick to move forward raising his sword. "Address her as Queen." He said sharply._

_Hiccup remained still, his gaze moving from Mala to Throk. "Do not threaten me, I have faced off against adversaries far more dangerous then you could even comprehend. I have dealt with dragons far larger than what you could comprehend." He said darkly, holding his naginata tightly._

_Mala motioned for Throk to stand down. "I have no intentions of dethroning you."_

_Hiccup thought for a few moments, he trusted Dagur more than her. It was then that a few guards entered with Dagur in chains. Hiccup narrowed his eyes greatly as Mala eyed Dagur. "What has your general done?" She demanded._

_Hiccup glanced back at Mala, and then to Dagur. He was enraged. "Unleash my general at once." He commanded._

_Mala shook her head. "According to my men, he has committed a crime, he must be put on trial." She said._

_Hiccup growled lightly. "I will ask once more. Free my general or else." He said, leaving the threat in the air._

_Mala refused once more. "I'm sorry Rasum, but he must pay."_

_Hiccup raised his naginata into the air, the guards quickly went to their weapons, only for Hiccup to slam the weapon into the ground. Mala was confused by this action, which was repeated several times again and again. _

_"What are you doing?" She asked, the guards were all confused as well. Hiccup smiled behind the mask; his eyes showed his dangerous glare._

_"Summoning my dragon." He said, continuing to slam the naginata into the ground._

_Mala blinked. "What dragon answers to such crude calls?" Her question was answered by a roar, a roar that was believed to be only myth and legend, a dragon thought to be wiped out by Grimmel. "A Night Fury." She said in shock._

_Hiccup chuckled. "A Titan Wing." He said, stopping as he turned to face the guards holding Dagur, his eyes remained narrowed as he marched forward. "Hellstriker shall punish you all, for the Hell Strike Protocol has been engaged." He said, stopping before Dagur. "And I will call him off, if you release my general and submit to my rule." He said._

_Mala shook her head. "We have faced off against dragons far larger than a Titan Wing. We shall take no threats from you." She said. Motioning for her guards to grasp him._

_Hiccup turned to face the guards, holding his naginata tightly, he swung quickly, taking the guards down with ease. "I killed Grimmel, I killed his Deathgrippers. I have killed Dragos men. I am the Dragon Emperor." He roared in anger, spinning around as he took down several more guards._

_Mala watched this all with shock, the fear etched into her face. She was quick to move and glance at Throk. "Gather the men, we must defend the island from this devil." She said. Throk nodded and moved quickly._

* * *

_Hiccup marched down the streets of the Defenders of the Wing town. The chaos and destruction that rained down around him was but a pleasant sight to him. Dagur moved by his side, helping him to cut down any who dared challenge him._

_He could see several escaping, but his gaze rested upon Throk. He was quick to walk forward. "Throk, join me or perish." He said, coming to a stop as Hellstriker continued to rain down death and destruction._

_Throk shook his head. "My loyalty is to Queen Mala and her alone." He said_

_Hiccup sighed as he stood ready to fight. "Then you shall perish." He said._

_Dagur was quick to stand by his side. "We have ways to get him to join us, take him as a prisoner, and we can make an example of him for all to see." He said._

_Hiccup nodded and raced forward, clashing against Throk's blade as the two danced around amongst the chaos._

* * *

Hiccup awoke fast, his eyes full of tears as he glanced over to see Astrid sleeping quietly. He smiled at his wife's sleeping form, but the memory, he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Getting up, he made his way downstairs and lit the fire.

Resting within a chair, he closed his eyes as he rested his face in his hands. "The Hell Strike Protocol, why did I ever create such a thing?" He wondered aloud. He sat before the burning fire for several minutes, pondering as to why he created such a devastating protocol.

"You ok?" Astrid asked from behind, knocking Hiccup from his thoughts.

Hiccup glanced back to see his wife standing there, watching him with concern. "Not really." He replied, his gaze returning to the fire.

Astrid walked forward and wrapped an arm around his neck as she sat herself down next to him. "You're worried, did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Not a nightmare, a memory." He said, closing his eyes. "You know Mala and Throk?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about them?" Astrid answered.

Hiccup refused to look at Astrid in the eyes. "I remembered the night I attacked them, the devastation I wrought upon them." He said.

Astrid noticed that Hiccup had tensed up, but he needed to get over this. "Don't be afraid to tell me about it." She said, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

Hiccup took a deep breath as he felt the tears form within his eyes again. "I… I visited them with Dagur in person. Dagur left, and now I understand why he left early. He left so that he would get captured with would then provoke me into demanding his release which led on to the next thing until I announced that I was commencing The Hell Strike Protocol." He explained.

Astrid blinked. "The Hell Strike Protocol?" She asked in concern.

"The order to raze an entire island to the ground, leaving no life, no vegetation, nothing behind, nothing but a barren island of fire and ash." Hiccup answered. Glancing back down to the fire raging on in the background.

Astrid felt Hiccup's tears flow free. She did the only thing she could and brought him into a tight hug, resting his head upon her shoulder as she rubbed his back in comfort. "Hiccup, don't be ashamed of what you did. None of it was your fault." She said.

Hiccup refused to believe that. "It was my fault; I was the one who ordered it. Dagur didn't even say anything this time to encourage it."

Astrid sighed, this was turning out to be far more difficult then she originally thought, it was clear that this was going to take a lot more time then planned. "But he encouraged you with his actions alone, regardless of them being vocal or not." She comforted, hoping that she could get through to Hiccup.

Hiccup sniffled as he processed the thoughts, he still blamed himself what had happened, but in all sight, even if he wasn't the one in charge, it would've still happened, this thought alone brought him down further. If not him, then another would've suffered the same fate. "I still killed many of them." He said at last.

Astrid shook her head. This path wasn't getting results. "Enough of this Hiccup, stop thinking in the past, what happened has happened, you can't do anything about it except apologise and move on. We need your head in the game, Snoutlout's still out there, no doubt searching for Dagur and Red Death so that he can obtain what he desires, and you're in here, sulking like a baby who didn't get what he wanted." She said.

Hiccup widened his eyes in shock at Astrid's sudden change in tone. He pulled back, looking into his wife's eyes closely, he saw nothing but determination to get him to remember what was going on in the present. And here he was, stuck in the past because he was too stubborn to admit that he had already come to terms with a majority of the things.

"You're right. I shouldn't be caught up in the past, I need to focus upon the present and the future. If I remain trapped in the past, I'm doomed to repeat it. I need to let it go and move on. Thankyou Astrid. "He said, hugging her tightly. "Thankyou so much for you comfort and love." He said. The two locked eyes and slowly moved their lips closer together, Astrid tilted her head slightly until their lips met.

The two remained stuck like that for a few minutes, both of them enjoyed this moment. But like all good times, it had to come to an end. "Let's get some sleep, in the morning, your dragon training starts." Hiccup said, leading her back to bed after putting the fire out. That night, Hiccup slept without a care in the world, no bad memories ruined it, entangled with his wife in bed, both sleeping peacefully till morning.

* * *

**The Aftermath Arc comes to an end as we begin to enter the Preparation Arc for The Trinity War Arc.**

**Review, leave ideas and feedback, favourite and follow and check out my other works.**


	17. Horrors of the Night

**Reviews:**

**Mariah: Indeed, Hiccup is letting the past go at last. But a baby, not so soon. There are still a few things in Hiccup's past that can threaten that, and not lastly, with an impending war, a child isn't the best thing. But never fear, it will happen, they will have a child. Just not till the end.**

**CB73: Dagur was, but Mala and others who cared for dragons probably wouldn't have allied with Hiccup then for the way he treated his dragons. It is true that Astrid's love for Hiccup was what allowed her to get through to Hiccup in the end. But don't count Berk as the last line of defence, there are others as you'll see shortly.**

**LightningFlameDragonSlayer: I'm glad you're enjoying. And, your wish is yours to keep... in other words, I'll do my best to add in more detail, but I won't make any promises.**

**Continue to review, I love reading them all, and stubbornly refuse to delete any from my inbox. Keep sending them.**

* * *

_**Horrors of the Night**_

* * *

The air moved with a cold and sinister breeze. The clouds seemed to almost part before a flying shape. The moonlight glimmered off dark purple scales. A dragon flew fast, red eyes narrowed to slits, horns rounded back to sharp points, large leathery wings that shared a similar appearance with the Night Fury. A jaw that combined the beak like structure of the Deadly Nadder and the sharp teeth of the Monstrous Nightmare.

Claws sharpened till they were razor sharp. The tail was long and ended with a sharp spike. Patches of black scales littered the body, claw marks from a Night Fury. The dragon was quick in picking up speed, diving down before sweeping up in the clouds. The dragon was infamous for many reasons.

The deadly growl, a low but ferocious and deafening sound. Its mere appearance was said to be the stuff of nightmares. A hunter of the night, a natural born killer. A dragon that had no care for life. A dragon that had been the bane of many Dragon Hunters and Trappers, immune to an Alpha's command. The dragon was sight to behold for many. It flew in fast; the village of Vikings was caught off guard.

The clouds seemed to darken as a shadowy mist settled around. The dragon roared; the deafening sound blasted many Vikings to the ground. The defences were lined, catapults fired, but the dragon was too fast, dodging and weaving through the onslaught of Dragon Root tipped arrows. Large ballista's fired, massive arrows flew through the sky.

The dragon grasped one within its claws, yanking the ballista free form it's perch upon a tower. Flying in fast, he dropped the turret down upon the ground. The dragon roared once more; a purple glow lined up it's long neck before a torrent of purple flames was spewed forth from its jaws.

The dragon flew in down the streets, leaving its purple fire behind it. The tail swung, knocking buildings to the ground with ease. The dragon was ruthless in its assault, sparing none it came across. The very sight of destruction satisfied the dragon. It soon came to land in the town square, using its wings to support itself upright like the Monstrous Nightmare. It roared loudly, using its tail to swipe Vikings to the ground as it continued to breath its purple fire.

The stars were blotted out by the mist, leaving a purple glow to fall upon the village as the dragon continued down its path of destruction and chaos. It moved with speed upon the ground, nearly as fast as it did when in the air. As soon as it had appeared, it had taken back to the skies, leaving the desolate village behind as a reminder of the dragon that haunts the night.

* * *

Berk was buzzing with activity as dragon riders arrived upon the island. Their leader stepped down from his green and yellow Monstrous Nightmare, turning to face Stoick, he bowed. "Chieftain Stoick. I come with grave news." He said.

Stoick noted the man's appearance, he was tall, a lean fellow who wore armour similar in colour to that of his dragon, no doubt made from the scales. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail, most likely to keep it out of the way. He had a sword upon his belt, and a shield upon his back. A small red pauldron rested upon his right shoulder, no doubt it held importance, like the marking of a rank.

The other three riders all had a dragon as well, one of them was standing next to a brightly coloured Changewing which was happily sitting by, munching down upon a bucket of fish. Another stood alongside a yellow Gronckle who was chewing away at some rocks while the last stood next to a purple and red Deadly Nadder. "Come, we can discuss this in The Great Hall." Stoick said, leading the way up towards the hall.

* * *

Hiccup was silent, watching as the riders entered the hall. He was seated next to Astrid. Valka sat not far from them, several of the other tribes had arrived, Alvin, the newly appointed Chief of the reformed Outcasts sat not far from them.

Another man, a large fellow with a lean build stood, his armour was light, but heavy in the metal side of things. His beard wasn't as long as many of the others, but he still had one. His name was Boltar the Electric, Chief of the Lightning Tribe, a tribe famous for their Skrill training and riding.

Camicazi, the newly appointed Chieftess of the Bog Tribe sat not far from him, Thuggery, the new chief of the Meathead Tribe sat next to her. Stoick took his seat as the riders sat opposite them. "Now that we won't be having any other interruptions, let us begin." Stoick's voice boomed out.

Hiccup nodded, turning to face the riders. "By the look of things, you arrived here unannounced, what does Queen Heather have to report?" He asked, watching as the riders stepped forward.

"My name is General Asger of the Dragon Riders, and we come with news and orders from her majesty." The Monstrous Nightmare rider began, rolling out a scroll. "A tribe was wiped out in a single night." He said.

Hiccup turned to face the others. "Dagur and Red Death already at it?" Boltar asked, he had heard the news, and knowing the treat provided by Dagur working with Dragons, had quickly come to the meeting without hesitation.

Asger allowed his eyes to fall upon the scroll. "A recount of the attack." He began again. "It was at the dawn of night when the mist rolled in that the dragon attacked. We fought back with our Viking fury, expecting to deal with this dragon as we did with the raids. The dragon was mighty, a force to be reckoned with. It wiped out our defences and left the town a burning chaos. Its only thoughts were chaos and destruction. I managed to escape the slaughter. But when I saw the horror it was. I knew the name immediately; I knew the dragon and the history it has with Night Fury's. I can only pray that this terror is dealt with quickly." Asger recited, glancing up to see the reactions.

Alvin was silent, processing what had been said, beside him, both Camicazi and Thuggery exchanged a worried glance while Boltar remained focused. "It has to be a dragon under Dagur's command." He exclaimed without fear, pounding his fist upon the table.

Hiccup shook his head. "It isn't." He said, his head falling down as he remembered the exact dragon mentioned.

Boltar glanced towards Hiccup. "How would you know, you weren't there." He spat out, watching as Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"There is a tale, about a dragon that answers to no one, not even the alpha. It is said that only one Viking has ever survived an encounter with the dragon." Hiccup responded; his expression was grim, full of fear at the dragon.

Boltar didn't see the change in expression, but he knew the tale well. But it was only a tale, nothing more then that. "So what, that's a tale, nothing more." He said, voice rising at the notion that his claim was being rejected.

Hiccup shook his head. "It's no tale Boltar. I remember the dragon's details like the face of my wife. The Shadowflame Terror is no joke." He said, his tone deadly and serious as his gaze bored right into Boltar's soul.

Boltar backed down quickly. "My apologies young Hiccup. I was unaware of the dragons name or its history with Berk's leading family." He said, attempting to slide out of view for fear that he had insulted Stoick by accident.

Stoick nodded. "All is good Boltar, you didn't know." He replied with a small nod, turning to face the rest of the chiefs. "While Dagur and Red Death are still out there, and with Snoutlout no doubt looking for them, we cannot ignore the danger that this dragon poses to our people." He said.

Hiccup glanced up from his spot and looked over the chiefs, all of them nodding in agreement, while Dagur and Red Death, along with Snoutlout were a threat, they wouldn't dare strike until they had a good number of dragons to command. As a result, the Shadowflame Terror was the primary threat, a threat that had to be dealt with quickly.

Asger was quick to turn and open his mouth to speak. "And another thing Chieftain Stoick, my riders and I were assigned to work under your son and wife."

Stoick nodded. "All is good Asger, my son and daughter in-law shall show you around Berk." He said, turning to face Hiccup. "Go my son, we'll handle things while you're away, and if you happen to bump into Mala or Atali out there, inform them that the chiefs would like to see them. If they ask why, tell them it's important."

Hiccup nodded, standing from his seat and leaving the hall with Asger's team and Astrid by his side. None of them, except Hiccup, truly knew what the Shadowflame Terror was capable off, or the pain it had inflicted upon the Haddock family.

* * *

**Those who read Stigende Arrestorde should recognise the Shadowflame Terror, the Mystery Class dragon returns once more, having been mentioned once before in this story. But don't fear, this story isn't part of my Alphaverse Series.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas. Favourite and follow and check out my other works.**

**Stigende Arrestorde(Rewrite)**

**War of the Seas**

**The Abyssal Darkness**

**The Elemental Resistance**


	18. Preparation for Terror

**Reviews:**

**Mariah: Indeed, a new dragon, and a unique one as well.**

**CB73: The gathering to deal with The Dark Trinity was needed to happen, another will happen soon, not sure when, but it will. But as for survivors, I wouldn't count on the Shadowflame Terror leaving any survivors for The Dark Trinity to recruit.**

* * *

_**Preparation for Terror**_

* * *

A cool breeze blew through Berk, bringing a slight chill to all. Hiccup stood, overlooking the town, his hair moved with the wind, his green eyes focused upon the Vikings prepping the towns defences. He breathed silently, a steady intake of air that was exhaled every few seconds.

The trees blew about as Stormfly came to land, upon the female Night Fury's back, rested Astrid. Her hair blew in the wind. She gently climbed down from her dragons back, rubbing the Night Fury's chin as she walked towards her husband.

Hiccup turned to face Astrid, a small smile forming upon his lips as they arched upwards. "Hey." He greeted, embracing her in a warm hug, his head resting upon her left shoulder. "What's up?" He questioned as they left the embrace.

Astrid smiled lightly. "Fishlegs has done some research into the Shadowflame Terror, apparently, they torment Vikings for a living and feast upon Night Fury's." She replied, watching as Hiccup turned to face the horizon.

A sigh escaped Hiccup's lips as he narrowed his eyes. "Torment via the death of loved ones." He said, a memory of the night his aunt was killed by a Shadowflame Terror flashed before his eyes.

Astrid noticed the sudden tense air around Hiccup, she walked to stand by his side, sliding her left hand into his right. "Hey, Fishlegs did come across something interesting, something that might give us the advantage over this dragon of horror."

Hiccup turned to face her, his left eyebrow raised ever so slightly, conveying a hint of interest into what this advantage could be. "Does it entail a way to kill the Shadowflame Terror?" He inquired, curious as to how one would go about killing such a devil.

A knowing smile and glimmer within his wife's eyes gave him such confirmation that it did reveal a way to kill the Shadowflame Terror. "The Shadowflame Terror itself is preyed upon by another dragon, the Inferno King, the strongest of the Infericus Flame sub-species." Astrid answered, further confirming that there was indeed a way to kill the Shadowflame Terror.

Hiccup's smile grew large. While he was a man who loved and protected dragons, there were just a few dragons that didn't deserve that love. The Shadowflame Terror was just one example of the dragons that never deserved love or care from a Viking, it was one of the few dragons that Hiccup was willing to call a devil and kill without hesitation. The pain it had inflicted upon Viking kind by its own choice couldn't be ignored. "How do we find the Inferno King?" He wondered aloud.

Astrid sighed. "Fishlegs is looking into that right now." She replied, resting her head upon his shoulder as they watched the people work away quickly.

* * *

As the day grew old and the night sky started to appear, the people had moved to gather what they needed for the night, all of them were unsure of when the Shadowflame Terror would strike. Patrols had been set up around the island, groups of six flew for a few hours before changing with another group.

Hiccup's orders hadn't been taken lightly by Berk, they were all aware of the damage and devastation that the Shadowflame Terror could inflict. All of them, even after accepting dragons as comrades, knew that this was the one dragon that even Hiccup wouldn't hesitate to kill.

Within the Haddock home, Hiccup sat alone by the fire. He was lost deep within his thoughts, shifting through the many conflicting memories and thoughts that harassed him that night. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been using tactics and strategies he'd used back from when he was Dragon Emperor to defend his home. The many tactics and strategies had been taken well, all of them knowing full well how strong Hiccup was when he was Dragon Emperor.

The town's defences had been built up strongly, several new towers had been constructed quickly, catapults and several other unique turrets of Hiccup's design had been built and stationed for defence. Some of them included ballista, others included dragons who rested happily upon the towers, those dragons mostly consisted of Gronckles who, with the right rock combinations, could fire a devastating fire ball.

The docks had also been redesigned to fit in an armada of ships. Knowing the war that was coming, Hiccup had already set about designing several new warships to use against The Dark Trinity. Many of them incorporated the fact that some dragons would need to rest when being transported.

Hiccup finally allowed his gaze to leave the fire and towards his work desk. Blueprints of warships and many other defences rested upon it. A small smirk formed upon his lips as he lit a candle and made his way over to it.

Resting within the seat before the desk, he pulled out the first warship design he had created, a carrier of sorts that allowed the ships to carry at least a dozen dragons so that they could rest during travel and not exhaust themselves. He had also made sure to equip them with stationary arrow launchers.

The next ship he designed was created to serve as a frontline warship, he'd installed a few catapults that could rotate 360 degrees. He'd also installed arrow launchers and at least two ballistae. The final warship he'd designed was to be the flagship of Berk's new naval force, a large ship that combined the traits of the other two warships, it could transport three dragons and able to combat enemy vessels with catapults and ballista as well as arrow launchers.

Moving several of the pages over, he got to work on the latest form of defence for the village, mostly for the harbour, a weapon that could be used to deal with ships that go to close to the docks. He'd started with the fact that it'd have to be able to adjust its firing arc up and down so that they could aim without having to alter the mountainside that the village was built atop.

Next, he needed to include a rotation factor to give it a wide range, but to also include a way for it to easy to use. A simple triggering mechanism alongside a few levers would do the trick. Next, he had to find a way to keep it upon the mountain and cover its blind spots, those being from above, behind and below. Knowing that it would be maned by warriors covered the behind, the defences above in the village would cover the above, it was the below that needed to be dealt with. A quick thought and idea and a few spikes below it would complete the weapon.

Glancing up from his work, Hiccup smiled, happy at the progress he'd made so far, the next day, he'd see where the turrets could work alongside the cliffside with Viggo and Astrid. Tonight, he needed some much-deserved rest.

* * *

**Primus, I found the time to get this out after rewatching The Dragon Prince a second time. I really recommend it. But on from that, your thoughts about the chapter, about the defences and the fact that I'm now bringing in the Infericus Flame and it's sub-species? This story is now the longest I've done in terms of wording on here.**

**Review, leave feedback and ideas, favourite and follow and check out my other works.**


End file.
